heart of love
by Benevolence girl
Summary: Leo, Piper, and Annabeth are new students at Half-blood high. Just when they think everything goes right life takes a twisted turn and next thing you know Leo is in love with Mr. Di Angelo student!Leo teacher!Nico AU
1. Chapter 1

"Books?"

"check"

"book bag?"

"check"

"Pencils?"

"check"

Esperanza smiled down at Leo and kissed his forehead "¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve a la escuela?" (English: Are you sure you don't want me to take you to school?)

Leo smiled at his overly protective mother "Estoy seguro de mama que estoy caminando con Piper e Annabeth " (English: I'm sure mama i'm walking with Piper and Annabeth)

Esperanza just nodded and kissed his forehead "I'll be right here when you come home" she said she hesitated and her motherly instinct starting kicking in "What if something bad happens to you? What if a gang peer pressure you into taking drugs? what if you get kidnapped what if-"

"Mama" Leo interrupted "I'll be fine. I'm coming back with Piper and Annabeth remember?"

As if on cue their was a soft knock on the door. "That must be them" Leo said as he gave his mother a kiss on her cheek "Te amo, Mama" Leo waked towards the door and opened it revealing Annabeth and Piper

Annabeth's blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing blue glasses that matched her eyes, She was wearing a knit made white shirt with black stars on it. It was about a size too big considering it revealed her shoulder which revealed her black bra strap. She was wearing black jeans (the shirt ended up to her knees) and black converse, she had a long shoulder strap book bag. She looked like one of the girls who pretended to be nerds but in reality Annabeth was just a cute geek which explained why she had more boyfriends then Piper and Leo could have (Yes Leo is gay) Piper still had the same choppy brown hair she always had. nothing new. She weared the same blue jeans and plain blue shirt. The only diffidence was that she had a pink sweater on and she had new Jordanians, Black and red Jordanians. She had the same book bag as well. A black Calvin Klein book bag in which she shouldered. "You ready?" Piper asked as Leo nodded.

"Leo be safe" Esperanza called out

"I will!" Leo called back stepping outside ready to close the door.

"Wait! bring Annabeth and Piper inside I'm sure they must be hungry!"

"It's alright Miss V Me and Annie aren't hungry!" Piper called out.

Esperanza walked towards them "That's a shame" she began sadly "I just made a fresh batch of brownies that I thought you girls would like. oh well" Esperanza said walking back to the kitchen Annabeth and Piper shared a look then ran inside to the kitchen, so fast Leo fell on his butt

"Seriously! abandon your best friend for brownies?!" Leo called out.

Annabeth and Piper came back with a plastic bag filled with brownies and their mouths smuggled with crumbs and chocolate cream.

Leo glared at the two girls as they gave him a sheepish smile.

Annabeth, Leo, and Piper were the bestest of friends. They all lived in the same neighborhood, in the same block. They've been through tragedy and misery together. when they were 8 Misery made company with them. Piper's parents died of a car crash and had to be in foster care until Annabeth convinced her parents to adopt Piper. They did adopt her just two months later and her and Piper were legally sisters. Annabeth's mother died from an airplane crash when she tried going to a meeting in Denver. Luckily her father provided for both the girls easily. He always had food on the table and Annabeth and Piper were pretty good kids. (Well they were smart) Piper got in trouble easily but it was nothing to extreme like she had to go to detention. Later on Leo's father died because of a fire Leo accidentally caused when he was small. Leo's father died by saving him but in return the grim reaper took his life. Since then they stayed by each other's side and vowed not too get too close to someone because when they die... that's going to be a bitch.

"Sorry" Piper said as she tried wiping the cream off her mouth.

"Oh Piper let me help you with that" Esperanza said as she wiped Piper's mouth with a napkin and did the same to Annabeth. "Be good and be careful!" Esperanza said as the three started walking away.

"We will!" the three called out and walked away.

"What classes do we have together?" Annabeth asked as they walked.

"Everyone take out your schedule's" Leo said as he and the two girls toke their schedule's out.

"First period: Sex ed, Mrs. Zhang" Annabeth announced

"Same" Piper and Leo called out

"second: Math, " Annabeth gave a strange look but shrugged as Leo and Piper called out 'same' "Third and fourth: Italian, Mr. Di Angelo"

Piper and Leo kept saying same until last period. Piper had gym, Leo had social studies, and Annabeth had science. The three had everything the same except last period but that was only one period.

"You chickens ready to go to High school?" Piper teased, secretly she could see the school but the others couldn't

"Of course I am!" Annabeth said very confident with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Cool Annie we're here" Piper said as she pointed to the giant baby blue school.

Annabeth's and Leo's jaw dropped. their whole lives spent together they all went to a small school but this..it was different.

"Actually I think I left my watch at home let me go and get it" Annabeth said trying to walk away until Piper held her wrist

"uh uh Annie. we've been waiting for this our whole lives."

Annabeth sighed as she puled herself together and the three walked in the school. The three's lockers were right next to each others.

Their first period of school started as a funny one. When they went to sex ed their teacher, Mrs. Zhang, was already annoyed with one of the students by the name of Luke. Mainly because Luke kept calling out random thing right after Mrs. Zhang finished a sentence talking about sex...

"Welcome class I am Mrs. Zhang but you could call me Mrs. Z for short. For today's lesson we will be talking about how children are made" "We all know they come out from a vagina no need to teach us" Luke remarked making most of the class giggled while Mrs. Zhang ignored him. ...

"When two people are having sex their hormones react and they get a tingle -"

"Isn't that the 'white sticky cream'?" Luke asked again making everyone giggle.

"Say one more thing inappropriate and i'll kick you out my class!" Mrs. Zhang threatened ...

"What i'm trying to say class is that you should never have sex before your an adult. Remember boys and girls when you get married you can escape from it. but when you have kids it chains you down"

"Bro's before Hoes!" Luke yelled enthusiastic as he jumped up fist pumping the air causing everyone to laugh

"get out!" screamed pointing to the door.

Yup first period was pretty fun thanks to Luke. The next period, math with Mrs. Zhang's husband, was alright. He teached a lesson which caused everyone to groaned except the three friends. their last teacher taught them math up to high school level.

But just when Leo thought everything was going perfectly well he went to Mr. Di Angelo's class which changed him forever. Leo, Annabeth, and Piper walked in the classroom one by one, Leo last. He thought Italian class would be pretty easy since he speaks Spanish and Spanish is kind of like Italian but he lost it when he saw Mr Di Angelo. Mr. Di Angelo was handsome. His hair was jet black and shaggy but it looked really touchable and it shone. His dark brown eyes were just breath taking. It was like the kind of brown you'd find on tree barks. Leo lost it when Mr. Di Angelo looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper whispered next to him. Piper caught Leo staring dreamily at alone their was a trail of drool in the corner of his mouth. When Leo looked at Mr. Di Angelo he would start day dreaming. One of his day dreaming included them after school. Leo would pin Mr Di Angelo to the wall and just start kissing his neck (and make many love bites)until he came to the end of his neck. He would tear open Mr. Di Angelo shirt and continue their.

Piper hitted Leo's arm "Valdez!" she whispered/ scream.

Leo came back to reality and wiped his trail of saliva "W-what?" he whispered

"Your drooling all over your desk" Piper pointed out pointing to the saliva on his desk.

Leo blushed was about to say something until the bell rang. All the kids piled up and raced out the door to go to lunch.

"Seriously what the hell was wrong with you?!" Piper asked as the three friends walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"What did Leo do this time?" Annabeth asked annoyed, not taking her eyes off her book

"Nothing!" Leo said as the two girls ignored him.

"Well Leo was in Leo land and he was drooling" Piper told Annabeth

Leo blush _In Leo land their aren't any hot teachers Di Angelo was a surprise_ Leo thought

Annabeth sighed "Isn't Leo always in Leo land?"

"Yes but.." Piper started "He was staring at a person while drooling"

_please Annabeth don't be a smartass and figure it out_ Leo thought as he blushed

"Staring at a person while drooling? He ought to have a crush on the person, Piper!" Annabeth said as a-matter-of-fact

Piper looked at her sister weirdly "That can't be right. the person Leo was staring at was Mr. Di Angelo unless..." Annabeth and Piper's jaw dropped in realization

"Leo" Annabeth and Piper started

Leo felt heat rise in his cheek as his head dropped to the floor. "I- I know. you don't need to tell me. I know I'm disgusting I know it's wrong, and I know I shouldn't feel this way. If you guys don't want to be friends with me..then tell me now" Leo said as he raised his head up but didn't dare open his eyes. Their was so much silence Leo thought Annabeth and Piper might've left until he felt warm arms wrap around his shoulder. Leo opened his eyes and saw that Annabeth was hugging him. Leo stiffened at the sudden movement, his arms still in his sides.

"Leo" Annabeth spoke in his shoulder

"Yea?"

"hugging me back will make this less weird."

Leo chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and hugged

"Piper don't just stand their." Annabeth said more clearer

Piper smiled and hugged them causing a group hug. When they pulled away they all just stood their awkwardly

"Do you think Mr Di Angelo likes you back?" Piper asked breaking the silence

"Piper!" Annabeth said in shock and embarrassment

"What! don't get me wrong but while Leo was day dreaming about him Mr Di Angelo was looking at him! I saw something in his eyes.. I.. I think he might've felt the same way" Piper said in deep thought. Piper was an expert at relationship she knew exactly who liked who just by looking at them. their last school kids called Piper 'Aphrodite's daughter' and other nick names like 'Cupid's apprentice', 'Cupid's younger sister' and other names.

Leo blushed and looked away "d-do you really think?" he said in almost a whisper.

Piper nodded "I'll help you get his dick" Piper said casually

"Piper!" Annabeth yelled, her cheeks rosy pink "Languge!"

Piper chuckled "C'mon we both know Leo wants it Isn't that right Leo?" Piper asked wiggling her eyebrows at Leo.

Leo tried not to blush and laugh but failed "I'm not that gay!"

Piper and Leo laughed as Annabeth shook her head, blushing and smiling.

"Like I said buddy" Piper started wrapping her arm around Leo's neck "I'll help you get his dick just give 'the daughter of Aphrodite' some time!"

Leo smiled and chuckled as the three left for lunch.


	2. detention

Piper, Annabeth, and Leo were in their seventh period class, Creative writing. Their teacher always sat in the back desk ether playing mine craft or going on Facebook and chatting with the other teachers. They were together in a group chatting, they were supposed to be working on a project but the teacher never paid much attention on the project since Mr. D's (their creative teacher) Never paid attention to any of the children

"So" Piper took out a pink notebook that said 'Always Love' in script and opened to the first page "I've made some strategies for how we can get the big D-"

"Just say D piper" Annabeth interrupted picking up the notebook and fixing her glasses to read better "Dick is a disgusting foul langue"

"Alright mom" Piper said rolling her eyes. She quickly got over her parents death, Piper didn't want to seem breakable in front of other people so she taught her and Annabeth and Leo to grow over it and let the past be the past.

Annabeth chuckled "Why don't we talk this through. A student dating a teacher can get yourself**and** Mr. D.A both in trouble" Annabeth whispered/scream for no one can hear her

Piper looked back at Annabeth, her mouth hanging wide open, "My own sister does not believe in true love?!" Piper asked gasping dramatically

Annabeth rolled her eyes "I'm being real here. Leo can't live in some sick fantasy" She said looking at Leo who's head dropped down staring at his note book

Piper gasped and accidently rose her voice and stood up "What kind of sister are you?!" Piper caused a bunch of people to look towards her in confusion

"Is something wrong, miss Chase?" Mr D asked.

"Yes, Mr D." Piper spoke up

_oh lord please no _Annabeth said silently praying. She didn't even bother looking up to his adoptive sister

"What's your problem?" He asked as he folded his glasses and studied her

"I believe Teachers and student should have a relationship"

Everyone looked at her as if she grew another head.

Mr D blinked and cleared his throat. he took a piece of pink paper and scribbled something then teared it off from the pink pad and read it aloud "Piper Chase. In detention for: Interupting my class" he announced

"If I'm going down you guys are going with me" Piper whispered to Annabeth and Leo. "You know why I asked that question Mr D? My sister here finds you really hot and wants to rape you" Piper giggled.

Every student in the class giggled except Annabeth who found this humiliating especially on her _first day_

Annabeth turned red "Piper!" she yelled embarrassed

Mr. D shook his head as he wrote in the pink slips.

Leo giggled making Annabeth glare at him "Hell no Leo. Together and always" Annabeth whispered to Leo making him blush and gulp. "Excuse me Mr. D" Annabeth said catching Mr. D'

s attention "Leo _touched_ me _their"_

Leo glared at Annabeth "I hate you" he whispered as Mr D

walked up to the three friends and gave them each a pink slip "Principal's office. Now" He explained where the office was and went back to his gameplay

The three sighed and walked down the hall.

"I can't believe you lied Annabeth. Aren't you supposed to be the wise one?" Leo asked, glaring at Annabeth

"Aren't you supposed to be the cool one and let it go?" Annabeth asked, glaring back at Leo

"C'mon we guys we're already here" Piper interrupted pointing to an door, Their was a gold label that said 'Mr Grace' on top of the window of the door. Piper gulped and looked at her friends as if to ask _are you guys ready?_

Annabeth and Leo nodded and stood behind Piper as if Piper were their shield.

Piper opened the door revealing a 2 men. On with sea green eyes, raven black hair and tannish skin, he was sitting behind the principal table it looked as if he were playing hot potato with a pencil, he let it drop and looked at the triplets nervously. The last man was Mr Di Angelo, he sat on the table looking confusingly at the three

"Are you Mr Grace?" Annabeth asked

"No.. I mean yes... I mean -" the sea green eyed man stumbled

Di Angelo chuckled "Mr. grace is out sick. Mr. Jackson here is taking over" He smiled warmly but only looked and smiled at Leo which caused Leo to blush. "-And Mr Jackson here has no idea what to do. Which is why I'm here." He added

"Why are you guys here?" Mr. Jackson asked

Annabeth and Leo glared at Piper

"Piper tell them why we're here" Leo said annoyed but at the same time relieved that he gets to be in the same room as Mr Di Angelo

Piper grinned at Leo and then started still grinning and now looking at Mr Di Angelo "It started in Mr Di Angelo's class.." she grinned at Leo and looked as if she were going to continue revealing his secret.

Leo panicked and whispered something into Annabeth's ear

Annabeth nodded when he stopped whispering in her ear. She smiled sweetly at Mr Di Angelo "My adoptive sister here has a mental issue to forget important details."

"What?" Piper asked, her cheeks blushing at the embarrassing lie

Annabeth gave a puppy dog look "Oh shame on this poor sweet soul. Leo take Piper out of the room until I finish the real story. I don't want her to interrupt me with false details" She lied and petted Piper on her head

Leo and Annabeth shared a grin and Leo took Piper out of the room.

"Are you freaking serious?! Mental issue!?" Piper asked angrily

"You were going to confess who I had a crush on in front of him" Leo whispered

Piper groaned "I wasn't actually going to do it!"

"Oh well" Leo grinned "your going to have to act like you have amnesia every day"

Piper growled at Leo

The door opened revealing Annabeth "You sweet souls can come back in" she said sweetly while winking at Leo and grinning at him

Leo and Piper both walked back in the office. Mr Di Angelo smiled back at Leo and Leo returned the smile with a blush

Mr Jackson noticed this and looked at both of them weirdly "Ugh Nico?" He said snapping his fingers in front of Mr Di Angelo

Mr Di Angelo blinked "sorry zoned out. You guys don't need detention mr. D's a dick that's what D stands for"

Everyone (except mr di angelo) laughed at mr. Jackson's joke

"Percy... language" Nico scowled

Mr. Jackson chuckled "how about every time you guys have Mr. D you can come here and hang out with me and Mr. Di Angelo" Mr. Jackson suggested "Besides you guys do have two periods of Ela everyda

y and thats kind of the same thing"

Annabeth, Piper, and Leo looked at each other then nodded. Annabeth stayed because she thought Mr. Jackson was intresting, Leo stayed for Nico, and Piper stayed because she hated Mr. D's attitude towards her.

"Great" Mr. Jackson said "you can call me Percy and you can call Mr di Angelo Nico" he hesitated then smiled "Only when we're here. "

"What about Mr. Grace?" Annabeth asked

"He's coming back in a month" Nico said "He has the flu"

Annabeth nodded and just went with the plan


	3. Mischief Piper

After 'detention' the three friends went their separate ways. Annabeth took a liking on Luke and they started dating. Luke wanted to take Annabeth to a diner and Annabeth accepted since her father was always gone and comes home at 8 p.m.

Piper got accepted to a soccer team and has to go every Monday and Wednesday after school.

Leo didn't have anything to do except walk home which was pretty lame considering his friends had plans. So he decided to work on a his machine behind school grounds. He was planning to make a robot to talk to and play with and does to chores. But when he was tinkering with the wires something must've went wrong and caused an explosion which caused black smoke. Leo passed out cold next to his machine behind the school, where he was most likely to die

Leo woke up with a start. He was in some bedroom but it wasn't his. The blankets were freshly washed and warm which made him want to sleep again. Their was a glass of fresh warm milk and gram crackers, the room smelled like lemons and old books which made Leo smile at the unique smell. Leo heard mumbles but he couldn't hear the voices correctly. Soon the door opened revealing Nico.

"What happened?" Leo asked

"I found you behind school and you were passed out cold. I knew I couldn't just leave you their so I took you here. To my home."

"I need to go home. My mom she will -"

"Relax Leo" Nico said as he pointed to the window "It's 11 at night. Don't worry about your mother I told Annabeth and Piper what happened and they told your mother. They also said to text them when you wake up." Nico took a good look at Leo "You're dirty" he mumbled and took a bucket half full of water (it was under the bed) and placed it in the ground. Nico took off his shirt and soaked it in water

Leo blushed when he saw the hard 6 pack abs that Nico has.

Nico dumped his shirt on the bucket and then squeezed the water out making it damp. He dabbed it on Leo's dirty face. Nico was so close to Leo that Nico's hot breath kissed Leo's cheeks.

Leo resisted the urge to lean in and kiss Nico's lips. As Leo's cheeks were getting cleaned Leo tried not making eye contact to the older male. Sadly he couldn't stop looking at Nico's beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes. "You have beautiful eyes" Leo said then immediately regretted it since he sounded like a creep let alone this is coming from a guy

Nico smiled at Leo "thanks" he mumbled wiping the last oil spot on Leo's cheek. "I'll take you home first thing in the morning" he shoved the bucket back under the bed and left the room with his damp shirt.

Leo smiled dreamily like a love struck teenage girl. Then the inside of his pockets lighted up. Leo reached down to his pocket to find his phone that was lighting up indicating someone texted him. The pop up was a convo between annabeth and Piper.

P(piper)= YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO GETTING THE BIG D

Leo looked at the text message weirdly 'what on earth is Piper talking about?' He thought and texted back

L= what r u talking about?

A(annabeth): IT WAS PIPERS IDEA

L=WHAT ON EARTH R U GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!

P: look outside ;)

Leo looked at his phone weirdly. Since their was a window just next to the bed Leo decided to lean in to see outside. He immediately regretted it.

Piper and Annabeth were standing outside not too far. They were both wearing white shirts with something written on it but leo couldn't see. Piper was smiling widely at him, she was waving her arm as if she were stranded in an island and was trying to gain the attention of was covering her face in embarrassment of her sister.

Leo looked at them in disbelief and texted them

L: what r u guys doing here?!

A: DONT GET MAD AT ME IT WAS PIPERS IDEA

P: Ill explain later. open the window for us

Leo sighed and dropped the phone in his bed and opened the window.

Piper smiled and grabbed Annabeth's wrist and ran to the window. she climbed up the window with the help of Leo. when she and Annabeth both got into the room they collapsed in the bed. Piper stood on her knees and opened her arms wide. Leo got a chance to see what she had on her shirt but immediatly regretted it. Piper was wearing a white shirt that said "LEO 3 NICO"

"Take that shit off" Leo said blushing deeply.

"Leo languge!" Annabeth scowled

"Piper. take it off" Leo said ignoring Annabeth

Piper gave him a sad look, slightly smirking, and snuggled the shirt "but it's so warm"

"Piper" Leo said again then turned to Annabeth "Annie take off yours"

Annabeth nodded and took off her shirt revealing her white bra. "Piper take it off"

"No" Piper refused

Leo sighed in fustration and leaned into Piper to take the shirt off "take it off"

Piper tried getting Leo's hands off her, protecting her shirt "Never!" Piper turned around, her stomach laying on the bed now

"GOD DAMMIT PIPER" Leo struggled on taking off her shirt

the door opened revealing Nico. he wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing blue pajama pants. Nico stared at the two who were fighting

Annabeth blushed when she saw him and whispered to Leo and Piper "Leo. Piper stop fighting."

"right after i get this shirt off " Leo mumbled and tried ripping the shirt off of Piper's body. Because of all the moving around Piper was dangling at the edge of the bed, she saw Nico but upside down "oh hi Nico" she said casually

Leo blushed when he saw Nico "h-hi" he mumbled

Nico blushed "um" he looked at the two and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not what you think!"

"I.. I don't know what to think" Nico mumbled

Piper smiled and stretched her arms "Well.. i'm going to bed" She climbed next to Annabeth and laid down and covered her self with blankets. she pulled annabeth under the covers and snuggled her like a teddy bear. weird habit.

Leo looked at the two in disbelief. also their was no space for he can sleep on.

Nico noticed this too and gestured for Leo to fallow him "Come Leo. you're sleeping with me for the day"

Leo blushed and nodded and got off the bed to follow Nico to his room. sure they weren't going to do the thing Leo hoped for but at least when he wakes up he'll see Nico next to him.


	4. Jelousy

Leo woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing, his ear drums almost bled at the sound of the annoying alarm clock. Leo, thinking he was in his room, leaned to snooze off the alarm clock.

He felt a muscular body next to him and fell flat onto him.

Nico woke up at the body above him. His first impression was a chuckle "uh.. Leo?"

Leo blushed and instantly apologized "Oh god, im so sorry" He apologized and tried getting off from Nico until Nico pushed him back down to his body.

"No" he pleaded "stay. You're warm" he blushed as Leo positioned himself onto Nico's body. Leo's head was laying on top of Nico's chest nd his legs were dangled with Nico's. Nico reached the alarm clock and hitted the snooze button, he layed his hands on Leo's lower back hip.

Leo was in heavean right now. He was laying on top of the man of his dream and nothing could ruin this breath taking moment.

"Nico? Leo?" a voice said. Annabeth.

Nico turned his head to look at her. Annabeth still had the white shirt but it was turned inside out for no one could see the _Leo Nico _shirt. _Thank god_ apparently the shirt was way too oversize so it fell to her knees, and she only had pink socks on.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Nico asked casually even though inside he was blushing madly because someone caught him and his student cuddling.

"Leo, Piper, and I need to get home soon." Annabeth said as she gave a small grin to Leo "By the way it's don't need to go to school" she added

"Right go get dressed I'll drive you, Piper, and Leo to your houses"

Annabeth nodded and she walked away to the next room.

"As much as I enjoy this, Leo you need to go get ready" Nico said as he removed his hands from Leo's waist.

Leo blushed "right. I'll call you when you can drop us off" Leo hopped off of Nico and walked to where Piper and Annabeth were.

Piper and Annabeth couldn't stop grinning at Leo. Obviously Annabeth had told Piper what she had saw when she told Nico he needed to drop them off.

Piper still had her shirt on, showing the _Leo Nico _shirt. She and Annabeth looked both ready to leave (if you ignore the fact that Annabeth had her shirt inside out) "Here Leo" Piper handed Leo's combat boots, still grinning like a love struck fool. "How was your sleep?" she asked, really she didn't care she just wanted Leo to admit that he slept with Nico

Leo knew Piper's plan "Fine" he answered as he took his combat boots and putted on his socks, he sat in the bed to balance himself.

Piper and Annabeth shared a look

"Just fine,Leo?" Annabeth asked "'cuz that's not what I saw. Your head laying on his naked chest"

"his hands on your waist" Piper added

"Guys shut up" Leo blushed and putted on hsi combat boots

The door opened revealing Nico "Are you guys ready?" He asked, he looked normal, he wored a striped red and white shirt and black jeans with convers, right then and their He looked like a normal teen instead of a teacher

Leo gave both Annabeth and Piper a glare and smiled back at Nico and nodded.

Nico smiled at the three "Come on then" he guestured for them to follow him to his car.

The three followed behind Nico one by one. Annabeth the first, Piper the second, and Leo the third. The three teens sat in the back seat of Nico's jeep car. The only time they talked was to give Nico directions to their house. The only thing they listened was to the radio that played Imagine Dragons.

When they reached Leo's house, the three waved good bye to Nico and went inside Leo's house.

"Leo, _mi amor!"_ Esperanza screamed and raced to Nico and hugged him in a tight embrance.

"Mom your embarrassing me" Leo blushed. He looked over his mother to see Mr. Chase sitting in a chairlooking directly at them. "Mr. Chase? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I called him" Esperanza said and sat back down in her seat.

"your mother needed some calming" Mr. Chase spoke up. He looked at Annabeth and Piper "Annabeth, Piper I'm deeply sorry I was not home yesterday. I got called up in a meeting at the last minute and I could not decline. I know you might have been waiting for me all night. "

Annabeth and Piper shared a nervouse look and smiled at their father

"It's okay dad" Annabeth said and guestured for Leo and Piper to follow her upstairs.

"God Piper I still can't believe you came to Nico's house with that shirt" Leo complained

"Hey I got you dick!" Piper protested. Piper looked at Annabeth since she was supposed to say 'Piper languge!' but surprisingly Annabeth was in the cornerof the bed texting.

Leo blushed but stayed silent

"Exactly" Piper said and sat next to Annabeth.

"Hey you guys want to go to the park with Percy?"Annabeth asked

"oohh someone has a crush on Percy" Piper teased and poked Annabeth's nose

Annabeth blushed "do not Piper!"

"do too!"Piper teased. She hesitated and smiled widely "Now I have two friends who are in love with teachers" Piper giggled then looked down at her feet "I wish I was in love with a teacher."

"so is that a yes? That everyone wants to go to the park." Annabeth asked ignoring Piper

"yea when?" Leo asked

"tommoro night. Theirs going to be a commet just by midnight" she smiled and texted. She waited a few seconds and texted back then waited for Percy's reply. When she read the reply her smile quickly dropped.

"What's wrong Annie?" Leo asked

"Do you want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?"

"any I don't really care"

Annabeth sighed "Bad news : Mr. Grace/Jason was cured before a month passed by." she gave a little smile, even though Piper and Leo didn't seem to care. "Really bad news. Mr. Di Angelo is.. Dating him"

Leo's eyes widened and he swore he felt tears threaten to spill. "Oh god" he turned around to cover his tears. "I-I'll be in the bathroom" he said his voice cracking. he raced to the bathroom and locked the door and quiettly sobbed in the corner. Leo knew he had one choice. "He needed to eliminate Jason weather it was physically or emotionally.


	5. The new beginning

**A/N do you want to know what I fucking love? When the site says the entries that are not alowed r A/N yet Some people feel like they can do that! WTF?! Dont you just hate that?! Do u want to know the best part?! When its ur favorite fucking story and the person left it in cliffhanger mode and they havent posted anything in centuries and just when u think theirs FINALLY a new chapter**

**its**

**A**

**fucking**

**Authors**

**note**

**SURPRISE RIGHT?! Well just to let u know I will never do that. Heck, when I havent posted in centuries I dont say anything! I act like its normal! **

**Surprise again**

**LoL sorry for wasting ur time (if u actually read this) go onto reading Valdangelo**

It was Sunday now, A.K.A the day the three friends would go with Percy, Nico and Jason to the park to see the comet. Leo was breathing heavily and tried blinking away the tears as he thought of Nico and this 'Jason' he had never met or seen, kissing and hugging Nico. Leo's phone vibrated, he check to see a text and picture from Annabeth

A:Here's a pic of Jason. Piper thinks he's hot!

Leo clicked on the photo to see better, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the picture.

he was in the living room, Jason had his long down buttoned shirt but it was all the way opened revealing his tan six pack abs, his pants looked as if it were about to fall off making his V section visible, his blonde hair was messy and his piercing blue eyes stared back at the camera. He can't have Nico because Nico was Leo's, and forver will be Leo's. But then again look at Jason. Now look at Leo. Jason is much more hotter and smarter than Leo while Leo is just an little cute dyslexia doll that no one would want to have. Especiallly not Nico.

"A boy can always dream, Leo" a voice said

_Shit did I say that aloud?_ Leo thought and looked at the smiling Piper. "Piper you don't understand. How would you feel if the love of your life likes someone else"

Piper stayed silent, a voice behind her spoke "I do" Piper moved to the side revealing Percy.

Percy stepped inside the bathroom and sat next to Leo "Piper privacy please"

Piper nodded and closed the door, walking out the door.

"What do you want, Percy?" Leo asked, harshly

"relax" Percy said and chuckled "I know about your crush on Nico" he said in a serious matter.

"how did you-"

"Annabeth" Percy interrupted

Leo mumbled a curse word that Percy pretended not to hear

"I'm not trying to be Annabeth here but.. You can get in a lot of trouble if you date a teacher"

Leo sighed "I know but I find myself attached to him and-" his voice cracked and he stared at his lap "I don't know what to do" he mumbled

Percy put his arm around him in a friendly gesture "Listen to me Leo" he started and looked at Leo seriously "It's okay to talk to him every once in a while but don't-"

"Don't get yourself too attached because when they leave you your immediately broken" Leo interrupted automatically

Percy stared at the boy next to him in confusement "What?"

Leo blushed "I- it's a stupid pledge Annabeth, piper and I made"

Percy nodded "That's exactly what I need you to do" Percy stood up and held his hand out for the other boy can take it. Leo pulled himself up with the help of Percy "C'mon we need to get going before the event ends"

"how'd you get in my house?" Leo asked out of the blue

"Annabeth" Percy answers automatically

Leo rolled his eyes, next thing he knows Annabeth's going to be telling Percy about embarrassing moments back in middle school, like all his gay crushes who apparently made it to Half blood high

"I'm going to drive you and the others to the park and later Nico and Jason will meat us their" Percy announced and ruffled Leo's brown locks.

Leo sighed and rubbed his temples, he wasn't prepared to see Nico smooching up to some gorgeous golden hair superman. Leo had so much planned for him and Nico, they would chat, see the comet, 'accidentally hold hands' and all the romantic junk. But because of some Superman poser it was all ruined.

"Leo! C'mon we're going to be late" Annabeth called out

Leo gave one final sigh and stood up and walked out the door. Luckily his mom was at work so she had no clue of where Leo was going and if Leo came home late he'd use the excuse that him and the girls were out at a diner

In the car Annabeth had sat in the front next to Percy while Piper and Leo sat in the back. Piper was texting viciously fast on her iPhone and Leo was staring at the window thinking about machines and future gadgets he could make. Everything was going fine the way to the park was a good 30 minutes away, the only noice they heard was the song by imagine dragons, Demons, perfect right? Wrong. That was until Jason and Nico crossed his mind, the thought of them_ holding hands _made him want to barf.

Leo hadn't noticed they reached their destination until Percy turned off the music and announced they were finally their.

Leo hadn't expected many people to come but they did anyways. The four sat down on the grass looking pretty occupied, everyone except Leo. Percy and Annabeth were whispering to each other and sometimes Leo would catch them holding hands, Piper as yet again texting and browsing instagram. Leo couldn't stop thinking about Nico and Jason. How they were going hold hands and steal a few kissess, how Jason was going to whisper something obviousky inappropriate in Nico's ear causing him to blush, Jason's hands adventuring Nico's pale muscular, yet skinny, body. It should have been **HIM **that was holding hands and stealing a few kissess, it should have been **HIM **That was going to whisper inappropriate stuff into Nico's ear causing him to blush, and it should have been **HIM **who's hands were adventuring Nico's body.

Leo hadn't payed attention to his surroundings and hadn't notice Jason and Nico arrived until Piper whispered in his ear "your sex god has _arrived"_

Leo blushed and playfully punched Piper "shut up" he mumbled causing her to grin.

Of course _superman _as their and had his arm around Nico's waist, obviously wanting to get in his pants. Leo grinted his teeth and at that moment he felt like the Hulk's long lost twin brother. He just wanted to rip Jason into two and take Nico but he had to play it cool and act like nothings bothering him.

Nico smiled at Leo and pulled away from Jason to sit next to him. Leo hadn't seen him so Nico sat next to him awkwardly "Leo?"

Leo's snapped up and he smiled warmly at Nico "Hey Nico" he greeted with a blush spreading across his cheeks. Suddenly his expression turned serious "So you're dating Jason?" he didn't really ask it was a statement, a fact

"yea I am" Nico said smiling a little "Is that okay with you?"

_No _"Yea I'm not a Homophobic or anything like that" Leo gave him a mischief grin " In fact... I'm gay too"

"Really?" Nico said amazed "you seem so.. So..."

"straight? No, no but I get that a lot"

"I actually thought you had a crush on Annnabeth" Nico examined Leo carefully

Leo gave a small chuckle "So how's your relationship with Mr. Blonde Superman?" Leo teased.

Nico chuckled at the nickname "you mean Jason? Things have been bumpy lately"

_Halle fucking lujah _"Bumpy how?" Leo asked before Nico could answer his phone vibrated "I'm sorry Nico give me a sec" Leo looked at his phone and saw their was a text message from Piper.

P: Go get your man tiger! Im holding Jason back so he wont interrupt you and Nico's special moments!

Leo looked back at Piper, she was sitting next to Jason on a bench and gave him two thumbs up. Leo chuckled lightly and turned back to his conversation with Nico "How is your relationship bump-"

"All he wants is sex" Nico interrupted "don't get me wrong he's a nice charming guy but when he's stressed he has sex and usually I'm not in the mood for that" Nico looked down at the grass and sighed

Leo put an arm on Nico's back and rubbed a few circles "It's alright was that all?" he asked softly

Nico shook his head and blushed "o-one more thing" he sighed "I'm in love with someone else"

Leo was fangirling in his head. Piper always read Leo gay fanfics by overly obssessed fangirls and they all end the same 'Boy A is in love with Boy B. Boy A and B are both gay and when Boy B says he's in love with someone 100% of the time it's Boy A and they both admit their feelings and -"

"It's Percy"

Leo tore up the whole equation in his head about Boy A and Boy B. Leo bit his lip so hard it had bleeded into his tongue. "o-oh" his voice cracked, he was on the edge of tears. "excuse me" Leo got up and ran from the park he kept running until he reached a water fountain, he collapsed on the floor, tears spilling from his eyes. He quietly sobbed until he felt a smooth cold hand touch his shoulder. Leo looked up to see a concerned Nico.

"Leo why did you just run-"

"I'm in love with you!" Leo yelled "I've been in love with you since the first day of school and everything about you is so freakin' attractive! Your smile, your laugh, your hair, everything! I've had dirty fantasies about you for crying out loud! I'm stupid for thinking you could fall in love with me but I just imagine that you -" Leo was interrupted by Nico's lips crashing into his. Leo's eyes widened but fluttered close and kissed back. It wasn't a nice, soft kiss it was a hard, big, sloppy kiss that required a lot of saliva.

Nico slowly pulled away for air but rested his forehead on Leo's "I've had sick fantalsies about you too" he pecked Leo's lips and smiled

The End

JK I'M NOT DONE YET! YOU GUYS KNOW I HAVE TO FUCK THE ENDINGS UP

Leo smiled back at Nico from the corner of his eye he saw something colorful "Nico look!" Leo pointed to the sky that was filled with Comets.

"They're as beautiful as you" Nico murmered in Leo's ear softly.

Leo blushed and smiled at Nico. He was about to kiss him again when his phone rang. Leo groaned and saw the caller id was his mom he picked it up "Hello?"

"Hello do you by any chance know Esperanza Valdez?" the voice asked

"Yea she's my mom why what's happening?"

" what's your name?"

"Leo Valdez"

"Okay Leo when your mother came home a fire started and we (the fire department) wrre called from the neighbors and it seems that a fire started by a machine"

Leo's heart dropped when he heard the news "Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Leo, but your mother has a permanent coma she isn't going to make it"

Leo's eyes widened and he was speechless, it was if his whole world crashed down

~_flashback~ _

_(Leo, Annabeth, and Piper are both 8)_

_Leo and Annabeth were outside playing hop scotch. Leo's parents were in the house having a private conversation with each other, Annabeth's parents were at work so they let Annabeth stay with Leo. _

_"Where's Piper?" Annabeth asked as she hop scotched across their colorful hop scotch drawing. _

_"I don't know, Didn't her parents take her to that fancy new toy shop?" Leo asked and hop scotched behind Annabeth_

_"Oh right!" Annabeth smiled. In the corner of her eye she saw a black car driving towards them. The car stopped right next to the sidewalk. All tthe attention turned on the black car._

_The car opened and a 90 year old looking woman, with saggy wrinkles and a stern face, opened the door of the car in the passengers seat. _

_When the car opened it revealed a sad little girl. Their were tears running down her cheeks and she looked horribly injured. _

_"Penelope are these Annabel and Leonardo?" she asked. _

_"My name is Piper and their name is Annabeth and Leo" Piper corrected but immediately regretted it when the woman glared at her. Piper got out of the car and walked to annabeth and Leo._

_"Piper what happened to you!" Annabeth asked with tears in her eyes, she clutched Piper's shoulders and looked at her injured friend._

_Piper sniffled and tried talking "M-My family and I were dr-drving and my dad got distracted and the car hit another car and-and" Piper closed her eyes and clutched her hands into fist "They both died!" she shrieked. She threw herself on Annabeth and sobbed in her chest_

_Annabeth rested her chin on Piper's head and silently cried. She rubbed the back of Piper's back comfortably. "Piper shh" she whispered other sweet words to Piper_

_"Miss Hanselberry can you give me some privacy?" Piper asked as she pulled away from Annabeth's chest. _

_Miss Hanselberry rolled her eyes and told her to hurry and to meet her at the end of the block and went inside the car and drove off._

_"Pip-" _

_"Guys" Piper interrupted "I don't want the same thing to happen to you guys. Having the two people you love most in the world die" she sighed and looked at both of them deeply in the eye. "Promise me no matter what happens you won't get too attached"_

_"Piper-" _

_"Annabeth" Piper looked at Annabeth in her grey stormy eyes "Promise me"_

_Annabeth and Leo shared a look and sighed "We promise" they both said together. _

_Piper putted her hand out "No matter what happens" she spoke and eyed Annabeth _

_"We'll never get attached" Annabeth putted her hand on top of Piper's hand. _

_"Because if we do" Leo putted his hand on Annabeth's. _

_"That's going to hurt like a bitch" Piper mumbled. _

_Annabeth and Leo were surprised at Piper's cursing. Piper gave a sad smile at both of them " I have to go now, Miss Hanselberry isn't patient"_

_"Where are you going?" Leo asked, oblivious. _

_"A foster home, apparently I have to be put their until I get adopted or I turn 18."_

_"Will we ever see you again?" Annabeth asked. _

_" I don't know" Piper mumbled. She looked back at the car and back at them, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, "goodbye guys" she walked to the car and the car drove off with Annabeth's and Leo's friend. Annabeth and Leo had never cried so hard that day, and it was the first and last time they evr saw Piper cry._

_~End of Flashback~_

Leo hadn't realized Nico took the phone away from him until he felt the phone being thrown in his lap. "W-What'd he say?" Leo asked.

Nico sighed "good news or bad news first?"

"any I'm at the point where I don't give a fuck anymore"

Nico nodded "The bad news is that your mom has.. Been reunited with your grandparents and you might need to be in foster care"

Leo nodded "good news?"

Nico sighed and made a thinking face "are you sure you want to hear it?"

Leo nodded

Nico sighed and stared in his eyes "They found a living relative of yours"

Leo looked back at him in shock "Who?" he asked curioused.

"Leo.. They found a man by the name of Hephaestus Valdez, your father" he sighed and looked at Leo's beautiful dark brown eyes "Your dad never died in the fire... He survived and somehow escaped"


	6. Daddy Answers

A/N: In this chapter Thalia is younger than Jason so cooperate with me here.

Also, Is everyone ready for this chapter?! YAY.

Leo woked up to the bright sun beaming on his face. He was sleeping with Nico in Nico's room, his head laid on Nico's naked chest while his fingers played with the waist band of Nico's snowflake pajama pants.

"I know you want to get in my pants "Nico whispered and then chuckled when he saw Leo blush

Leo sat up and stretched he looked down at Nico and collapsed in his chest "God your handsome" Leo mumbled and nibbled Nico's neck

Nico moaned at Leo's soft warm lips on his cold pale skin. Leo licked Nico's skin, making sure to get it wet and slimy. Then he putted his lips to work and sucked Nico's skin, Nico's moans got louder at the second.

"Oh god Leo don't stop"Nico moaned as he holded onto Leo's shoulders.

" 'm not planning to" Leo bit hard into Nico's neck causing it to bleed. Nico gave a short cry and his grip tightened, he clenched Leo's shoulders

"Leo" Nico moaned, he burried his mouth into Leo's neck he bit on Leo's neck everytime Leo bit him.

The moment was ruined, sadly, by Leo's phone ringing.

Leo ignored the phone and continued placing kissess on Nico's neck.

"Leo" Nico moaned "the phone"

Leo groaned and collased next to Nico and answered his phone.

"He-"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! YOU AND NICO DISSAPEARED YESTERDAY AND EVERYONE WAS WORRIED SICK" Piper yelled into the phone, loud enough for Nico and Leo to hear, as if she were right next to them screaming her head off, and the best part: the speaker isn't even on

"Piper calm-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! I HAD IMPORTANT NEWS TO SHARE TO YOU AND YOU WERE GONE"

"I'll be in the other room" Nico said and walked away.

"Okay Piper, I'm sorry I left you. Anyways what's the important news?" Leo asked Piper

"Jason and I are dating" Piper said in a calm voice

Leo gulped, He remembered last night when Nico told him the only reason Jason dated Nico was for sex, and Piper's birth parents made a strict rule for hee that no sex before marriage. "I'm so happy for you" _I'm so sorry for you_

"Any who" Piper said "Annabeth broke up with Luke since Luke cheated on her with a girl named Thalia who happens to be Jason's younger sister. So Annabeth, being the guy magnet she is, is now hanging out with Percy. Now anything new happened to you?"

"Me and Nico are dating" Leo said. His ears almost bled when he heard the screams from the other line, it was like sitting next to a 12 year old girl in a one direction concert, or a fangirl knowing her otp is together with described the case.

"OMGYOUTWOARESOCUTETOGETHERI'MSOHAPPYFORYOUGU-"

"Piper slow down!"Leo chuckled

Piper toke a deep breath "I said omg you two are so cute together I'm so happy for you guys. Nothing can seperate you guys"

That's when Leo realized that the problem with his dad being alive is going to put the romantic business on hold.

"Piper.. I have to tell you a secret"

"okay"

"you can't tell Annabeth"

Piper hesitated for a moment then sighed "alright"

"my mom died in a fire yesturday"

"oh my lordy lord lord Leo i'm so-"

"I'm not done" Leo said "The firefighters said I was going to be put into foster care but they found a living relative of mine"

"Who?"

Leo gulped, no backing out now "My dad"

Piper gasped and then the other line was dead. Leo sighed then the door opened widely.

"Someone needs a hug" It was Piper and she was wearing her Leo 3 Nico shirt

"It's becoming a habit for you to break into my house"Nico said walking in the room and ignoring Piper's shirt

"I prefer the term 'unexpected visit" Piper smiled "Besides its not breaking in if you know the person"she turned back to Leo "Now back to you, did you visit him yet?"

Leo shook his head and stared at the ground "I think I should stay here for a few days before I see him"

"if it makes you guys feel any better Jason did all of us a favor, we don't really have to be back in school for a week" Piper blurted out. "Leo if you stay here you'll never know the truth, like how he survived the fire"Piper noted

Leo sighed "alright fine"

"also I'm tagging along"

Leo nodded and turned to Nico "Can you drive us their?"

Nico nodded "Just let me changeand I'll go-"

"No we need to go now" Piper said a little too fast

"Piper rela-" Leo tried to say

"I told Percy Annabeth likes him and Annbaeth never told him and Percy asked her about it and then she called and screamed she was going to kill me so I came here and we need to go now before-"

Before she could finish the doorbell rang startling Piper

"She's here!" Piper screamed and clunged onto Leo's back, her sharp nails digging deep into Leo's shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Piper you and Annabeth need to talk about this- _sisterly" _Nico ordered

"Fine but if I die in Annabeth's hand I'm going to haunt you for all eternity"Piper noted and slowly climbed off of Leo and dragged herself to the door.

"Wow" Leo said breaking the silence between him and Nico " Piper usually never takes orders"

"No wonder Annabeth's angry with her" Nico mumbled

Leo smiled at Nico, Leo just loved Nico's beautiful dark brown eyes, they were the kind of eyes you could just stare at for all eternity. Leo's eyes wondered to Nico's hair, his beautiful messy silky soft black hair that looked like baby bat wings. Everything about Nico made Leo's heart flutter the way he smiles, the way his eyebrows knit together when he's eeply thinking, the way he talks; it's the most beautiful sound in the world, it sounded like small angels singing. Everything about Nico; was too much for Leo, he still couldn't believe Nico was his,_ I mean, why prefer a greese stained latinos elf when you could have a handsome blonde superman? _Leo thought "Hey Nico?"

"Yea?" their it is again; soft angels singing in every silible of the word 'yea'

"Your beautiful"

_"sei troppo il mio amore"_

"...um...?"

"Haven't you been paying attention in my class?"

"How can I pay attention when I have a beautiful teacher like you?"

"Ti a-" before he could finish the moment was ruined by the noices outside; Leo didn't know what Piper said to Annabeth when they were trying to wotk things out because Piper ran across the street screaming "Bloody murderer!" while Annabeth chased her. _No wonder her name was Annabeth Chase. _Leo thought

Nico and Leo were now looking the little sister 'argument' show from outside

"Leo...?"

"Yea?"

"we should probley get going"

"Ditto. First let me just text Piper to say we're leaving without her" Leo announced and texted Piper then followed Nico to his car.

While they were inside (Leo in the front seat) Nico was starting the engine that's when the passenger seat opened and Annabeth and Piper squeezed in.

"Thanks for letting me die back their" Piper complained

"You deserve much worse" Annabeth grumbled, not making eye contact with Piper.

"hey you never know if he likes you back!"

"He doesn't Piper! As far as I know why would he want a student who hasn't even gone to college?!"Annabeth snapped

_Annabeth _Leo thought, _stop_

_"_What idiot would want a student who he barely even knows and it hasn't even been a week!"

_I swear to god Annabeth if you fuck up my relationship with Nico I'll murder your ass _Leo thought

Right when Leo and Nico would think the yelling and shouting will never end Piper answers

"Leico" she said it very calmly as if it were natural

"Pardon?"

"Leico as in Lonliness Escapes It's Cold Occupation"

"Why does that sound like Leo and Nico's names crammed together?"

"_Because_ Annabeth" Piper said as if Annabeth was an idiot "It's true love and when they're with other people they're lonely but when they're together they are one, as in Leico"

"We're here" Nico announced as he parked right in front of a big brick house, their were gadgets and machines right in the corner of the house and smoke following behind it.

"Yup this is definitely the Valdez household" Piper sneered.

"Okay well I'm just going to park at the end of the block, so I'll be their if you guys want to go home" (meaning Annabeth and Piper)Nico explained.

The three friends nodded and got out of the car and Nico drove away to the end of the block.

"We need a plan" Annabeth said seriously

"Why do we need a plan? This is my dad" Leo argued

"Yes but you haven't seen him in years and we don't know how he will react" Annabeth explained.

Leo nodded in understandment

"Okay here's the plan : I'll -

Before she finishes she sees Piper at the door banging on it loudly it could probley be beard from china

Annabeth grumbled and said words that weren't real words like " you-ugh-grr" right when she finished grumbling she groaned "YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled

"BECAUSE YOUR WAYS DON'T MAKE SENCE!" Piper yelled back

The two sisters hadn't noticed the door opened revealing a man in his mid thirties until he cleared his throat "May I help you, children?" he asked, his voice sounded kind and very loving the kind of loving that made you feel safe and sound when your with him. He sounded like the kind of person who would never leave your side. But that was a lie, and Leo knew it because if he were any of those things he wouldn't have left Leo at a young age, he wouldn't have faked his death to get away from his family. He was a bastard and Leo knew it and he knew deep down his father's heart his father knew it too.

Piper and Annabeth looked at Leo their eyes saying _introduce yourself!_

Leo cleared his throat "I'm Leo -Leo Valdez, Your son"

"My, My, My Piper you've grown up! -sigh- I remember when you were just an oblivious three year old who prefered playing football with Leo instead of playing dolls with Annabeth." Hephaestus said as he invited the three into his living room for tea.

Piper smiled at him, Leo had known Piper long enough to know which ones of her smiles were real or fake and this one was definitely fake, "Well Mr. Valdez, kids do grow up quite fast."

"Yea they do" Leo said with no emotion in his voice " but the least a parent could do (Father) would BE THEIR for him, always LOOK AFTER him, NEVER LEAVE his side" He said harshly while glaring at his father

Hephaestus sighed "I know - and I'm sorry but I'll tell you everything and I'll be a 100% honest"

"Okay then DAD why did you fake your death?"

Hephaestus sighed "You had always liked Esperanza better than me and she was a fit parent - me? Well I was a mess. I was falling apart and had nothing and nobody to build me up so when the fire started I saved Esperanza but I thought if I escaped and ran away and started a new life then maybe that'd help me. Help me pull my shit together"

"Okay" Leo mumbled what was the MAIN reason you left me and mom? Oh wait I mean why did you RAN from me and mom?"

Hephaestus sighed " The main reason I left-

"ran" Leo corrected

"...ran was because at the time your mother and I have been in some arguments and we were falling out of love. You were so young and oblivious to even noticed that we didn't sleep in the same bed anymore, we wouldn't greet each other each morning, and we wouldn't even LOOK at each other without platering a face of disgust"

"But how come when I was 5 I saw you and mom having 'a little fun'under the bed sheets?"

Hephaestus blushed "At the time your mother was on vacation at Denver to visit a few friends and I-"

"You cheated on mom!" Leo interrupted

"Let me finish _hijo. _At the time I was feeling lonely-"

"But I was with you 24/7 -"

"Theirs a diffrent between being alone and being lonely okay?!" Hephaestus nearly yelled but kept his tone down "Anyways I- swallows hard- I invited Piper and her mom over to get to know them better. One thing led to another and Aphrodite (Pipers mom) said she was having an affair -so sorry Piper- so me,being the idiot I am, went with her little scheme because I was so tired from being a parent and having multiple responsi-"

"Your acting like you had to take care of 19 childrens and back then -and now- I'm gone half of the time" Leo pointed out

Hephaestus shushed him "Anyways ond thing led to another and... Aphrodite and I -gulps- slept together"

Leo stood up so fast in a blink of an eye "you mother fucker! _Litterly_! You fucked my mom and Pipers mom!" Leo said with rage

"I'm sorr-"

"how did it feel fucking my mom?" Piper asked, oblivious.

"Piper!" Annabeth said in disgust

"If you fucked my mom, Leo's mom, did you fuck Annabeth's mom?"

"pip-"

"Did you fuck your own mom?"

Annabeth groaned at this, frustrated "You always ask the stupidest questions! You oblivious airhead!" Annabeth argued

"Well atleast I can tell when someone has a crush on me!" Piper argued back.

And that was how they killed time, just arguing to each other about random stuff that was until they were interrupted by a girl who looked about their age, with cinnamon color hair and a fair skin tone. She gasped when she saw Leo "Leo! Your back! Mr. Valdez said you were coming back but I didn't believe it!"

"Uh who the fuck are you?" Piper asked the girl

"Manners!" Annabeth reminded

"Who gives a crap? It's the 21st century not the 18th" Piper reminded

"You are a pain in the-"

"Annabeth and Piper! Please no fighting!" The cinnamon hair girl streaked

"Pardon for me asking-" Leo started

"See Piper?! Manners!" Annabeth pointed out

"- But who are you?" Leo finished

The girl frowned "You don't remember me?"

The three shook their heads

"I'm Calypso, remember?" the cinnamon hair girl digged in her pocket and took out a picture. "This ought to make you guys remember" she handed them the picture.

The picture was a picture of 4 small children. One had curly blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She had beautiful grey eyes and tan skin, she was wearing a plain pink shirt with silver shorts that made her eyes more noticeable. she had her knees on the ground and she sat on the back of her knees, she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Another one had shoulder length brown hair a piece was braided and had a feather at rhe top. She was wearing grey jeans and a shirt that said 'Sweet' with a bunch of candy and other sweets. She was smiling widely with her hands behind her back.

The third one had cinnamon brown hair and was wearing a pink dress, she had her hands folded and leaned into a boy and kissed his cheek.

The boy had a white shirt with greese stains with brown suspenders and over sized green pants. He had hispanic skin with elfish features.

"Holy crap" Piper mumbled under her breath

"Calypso we thought we's never see you again" Leo said in awe truth be told they weren't always the three friends, it used to be four.

"You promised you'd come back for me Leo and you did" Calypso said and leaned into Leo and pecked his lips.

Leo's eyes widened and the only thing he could think was Nico. He was about to pull away until Piper had grabbed the back of Calypso shirt and pulled her back.

"Sorry sweetie but Leo's gay" Piper said

Calypso looked at Piper wierdly "Gay as in... Happy? We're all a little gay atleast one in our life"

"oh my god she is as stupid as a blon-" Piper mumbled under her breath

Annabeth cleared her throat interrupting her, "Calypso their's something you have to know about Leo"

"Can it wait until the day after tomorrow Leo theirs a restaurant that just opened not too far from here" Calypso said

"wait a second, you want me to go on a ...date with you?" Leo asked

Calypso nodded "Please? We have so much to catch up on"

"He can't go he has a b-" Piper started

"o-of course, Calypso I'd l-love to go!" Leo said nervously

"What?!" Annabeth and Piper said at the same time

"Great pick me up tomorrow at 8 I live right across from you" Calypso smiled and walked away

"Leo" Annabeth said

"Yea"

"I know I don't really say this but: You're fucked"

"I know Annabeth, I know"


	7. Fake Date and Daddy problems

A/N a bit Caleo here STILL LEICO though anyways enjoy

Leo, Piper, and Annabeth were in Leo's new room. They had gone shopping the day before and they were all debating on how to tell Nico about this date, they couldn't just lie to him.

Well atleast Annabeth was.

"Are you guys serious!?" Annabeth snapped. Piper was in the corner of the room texting Jason and Leo was standing in the mirror trying out ties.

"What Annie-Beth?" Piper said using her childish nickname

"Your texting Nico's ex and your -points at Leo- debating which tie to wear at this stupid fake date, Meanwhile I'm trying to figure out how to tell Nico the truth without him dumping Leo's ass!" Annabeth nearly yelled.

"He said yes" Piper said calmly without looking at Annabeth

"What?"

Piper removed the phone from her face "I was texting Percy and told him I wasn't supposed to tell him about your crush on him and I asked him if he liked you back and he said yes"

"H-He said y-yes?" Annabeth asked, stuttering, her face turned crimson.

Piper nodded "I'm like the daughter of Aphrodite. Anyways, Leo are you done yet? You're leaving in a couple minutes"

Leo finally decided on a tie and smiled "Okay I'm ready"

"Your father gave you the keys to his car" Annabeth reminded "Be a good boy and use protection"

"Yea I w- woah what? I'm in love with Nico remember?"

Annabeth grinned and nodded. Piper leaned into Annabeth's side and whispered "He likes it wild"

"Yup, sister" Annabeth giggled

"I'm right here you know" Leo reminded

Annabeth and Piper laughed "Okay go on Leo! Here's the keys" Annabeth tossed the keys at Leo and he caught it perfectly in his hands.

"Remember!" Annabeth called out "Tell her you're gay!"

Leo smiled and nodded and left the house.

"He's not going to tell her is he?" Piper asked

"Ditto"

Leo stood out of Calypso's house. The house had flowers in the corner roses, daisies, and Venus traps, to be exact. The house was big and white as snow. Leo walked to the golden doorbell and ranged it. Leo remebered last night when Hephaestus (he refused to call him dad) told him how Calypso lived alone and her dad was the mayor of the town and her mother was a successful doctor (but sadly died) her father didn't want her to leave the town but she wanted to leave. He remembered when the three friends were about to move to a neighborhood where they could be together. Calypso told him about the 'curse' her father put her in and Leo swore he'd go back for her. (of course he forgot some time later)

Hephaestus told him how men would end up on her doorstep badly injured and assumed she was a great doctor since her mother was. So Calypso healed them to health and thought that they were going to stay and she would get married and leave the town but sadly they all left.

Calypso stepped out with a white strappless dress and her hair curled laying on her shoulder. "Leo you look handsome" Calypso chirped

"You look beautiful" Leo said, and he meant it. In his oppinion Calypso was the most beautiful GIRL in the whole world.

Key word

GIRL

Calypso blushed "Thank you, Valdez"

while they walked to the car and drove off they decided to talk.

Remember the game we used to play when we were kids when we first met?" Calypso asked

"More details"

"we would ask each other questions about outselves and take turns"

"oh that game" secretly he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Okay who's first?"

"You" Calypso said "Favorite song?"

"_She's just a girl and she's on fire~" _Leo sang

Calypso giggled. Calypso's giggles were soft music to his ears, he loved her laugh, he loved how she laughed quietly and softly, he loved how delicate she was, now that he notices this, he notices how beautiful Calypso was, her perfect curled cinnamon brown hair rand down her back and it made her beautiful brown eyes light up. Calypso was just a beautiful angel fallen from heaven and for some reason he feels the fuzzy feelings when he's with Calypso and they usually don't come unless he's with Nico. _Am I...? _He shook his head. He refused to believe he's in love with Calypso. He's in love with Nico...right?

"What's your favorite song?" He asked.

"Skinny love by Birdy" Calypso answered. "Favorite food?"

"Enchaladas, you?"

"tacos" Calypso answered "Have you ever dated someone before me?"

Leo literally stops breathing when he remembers Nico. He won't tell her he's gay yet, when the time is right. "yes,you?"

"Yes" Calypso smiled "What's her name?"

Leo could feel himself throw up his heart, he felt everything get hot and everything was closing tightly around him. "Nicole...?" He lied

"Percy"

Leo looked at her "seriously?"

"eyes on the rode, Mr. Valdez" Calypso reminded

Leo looked back at the rode "sorry now when you say Percy do you mean...Percy Jackson?"

"mhm you know him?"

"uh yea he's the swim coach in my school"

"cool. He loves water, I'm happy he found his faith" Calypso said softly causing Leo to go fuzzy again.

"Hand me my phone"

"Why?"

"I want to take a picture of us for I can remember this day forever"

Calypso nodded and rubbeged in the box (the thing in the middle of the car) "I can't find it"

"okay let me just-" he rummaged and accendently puts his hand on Calypso's hand. "sorry" he blushed. _No No No you're in love with Nico NOT Calypso _he thought.

"it's alright" she smiled, she looked at the road and saw a bricked restaurant with blue,white,and red highlights that read _"The Khans"_

Their were already parked cars and people in fancy clothing walking in arm-in-arm.

Leo got out of the car and opened the other end, letting Calypso out. He walked arm-in-arm with Calypso to the entrence. When they got their they were amazed, their were beautiful paintings and each table had a vase of roses and candles, their was even a red carpet.

"This all together looks expensive" Leo mumbled

Calypso chuckled softly "Leo don't worry my dad will pay for this"

"Oh I forgot, your rich" Leo said in a sarcastic bored tone

"Oh I forgot your middle-class" Calypso said mimicking his tone

Leo and Calypso laughed. They walked to the reservation table.

"Valdez" he said the man behind it nodded. Leo saw that he had a bushy mustache and a suit a size too big for him. He saw how he was wearing a hat bit had some blonde hair spilling. He had dark shades on so Leo couldn't see the color of his eye.

"y-" he spoke in a high pitch voice then coffed and spoke in a low voice "Yes right this way" he led them to a table in the corner. As they sat down the man spoke "Your waiter will be here shortly" he said and left

Leo smiled at Calypso and Calypso smiled back. A man with the same bushy mustache as the other man and the same over size suit and hat. He walked to them holding menus "Hello welcome to the Khans. How may I help you?" he spoke in a deep voice.

"Well let's see what you have he-" he stopped short when he opened the menu it was pictures of naked men. "What the hell?" he blushed crimson red and closed the menu and closed Calypso's menu.

"Oops I'm sorry those are for my GAY brother NICO" he spoke sharply at Leo.

"well mr.. Um-" Leo stuttered the waiter showed him his name tage that said : Hello My Name Is: _Tell her you're gay_

Right then and their Leo knew that was Piper.

The man who was at the reservation table came to them with a pink plate, holding it in one hand "May I offer you two in some COCK tail weenies?" he asked. _ Fuck you Piper and Annabeth _ He thought

"Calypso let's get out of here" Leo said and stood up

"You can't leave" 'Piper' said

"And why the hell not, McLean?" Leo questioned

"McLean?" Calypso questioned

"Because" 'Annabeth' started "Our male strippers just got here"

Their were men from every direction coming to them. Music started playing it was Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_

"What a coincident" Annabeth said and pointed to their nametags "their all labeled as NICO" She glared at Leo.

Leo quickly grabbed Calypso's wrist and ran with her Outside. They kept running until they were at the forest. Leo collapsed on the ground and Calypso sat on the ground.

"What was that all about?" Calypso asked

" I don't know" Leo lied

"Look at the stars they're so beautiful" Calypso commented.

Leo didn't know if he even should be on this date with Calypso. He loves Nico doesn't he? He was gay not straight... Wasn't he?

"Yea they are" Leo said trying to push the thought of Nico aside. He stared up at the sky and smiled "Look Calypso" he pointed to the sky "fire works"

Their were blue, pink, and green fireworks

"I wonder what's the special occasion" Calypso wondered out loud.

Then a diffrent firework shooted that said '_Tell her, Leo_

Leo grumbled and muttered curse words and turned to Calypso "Calypso I have to tell you something important."

"What is it, Leo?" her voice was timid and small

"I'm -" Leo saw that behind Calypso, AnnanethWas their wearing normal clothes she held up a sign that said '_If you tell her your Bi and not gay I'm calling Nico'_

Leo sighed "I'm Gay"

Calypso smiled "Gay as in ha-"

"No" Leo interrupted "I like boys" he said staring into her eyes

Calypso blinked "Oh" she said quietly "You don't think I know that?"

Leo looked at her bewildered "What?"

"The male strippers, the naked guy magazines, cock tail weanies plus yesterday Piper wored a shirt that said 'Leo 3 Nico'"

"If you knew I was gay then why did you want to go on a date with me?"

"Well 1) it was a new restaurant and I really wanted to try the food but I didn't want to go alone 2) I didn't ask Annabeth because I thought she had her studies I didn't ask Piper because you had to dress formally and that's not her thing. 3) I really wanted to talk to you"

Leo sighed in relief "That's good to hear"

Calypso frowned at him " Leo I have to tell you something to"

"w-"

"Your lez!" Piper stepped from the shadows and plopped next to Calypso. Piper was wearing her normal clothes "Annabeth and I were spying on you" she grinned as Annabeth sat down next to Leo, abandoning the sign 3 feet away from them.

"No not that" she sighed "It's about Hephaestus"

"Go on" the three said

"When you guys left Hephaestus and I grew close, I was practically his daughter, he told me everything and I told him everything. Yesturday when Piper was wearing the ' Leo 3 Nico' shirt Hephaestus thought it meant Leo was dating another boy-"

Piper sneered "more like teacher"

"Your dating a _teacher_?"Calypso asked

"Long story" Leo scratched his head "continue with your story"

"Because of this detail it makes it 1000 times worser" Calypso noted "Anyways Hephaestus is homophobic so he thought the boy was Leo's boyfriend."

"So?"

"So Hephaestus is disgusted and he's making Leo switch schools. He'll be in my school by Monday"

Leo stood up and walked out

"Leo where are you going?" Annabeth called out

Leo turned back "To give my so called 'Dad' A piece of my mind" he said and walked away

~~~.~~~~◆~~~~◆~~~~~◆~~~~~◆~~~~~◆

Leo slams the door shut when he reaches Hephaestus house. "Hephaestus!" Leo called out. Hephaestus walked towards him with greese stains on his naked chest and oil stains on his pants.

"Yes Leonardo?"

"I'm not switching schools just because I'm in love with a boy" Leo said

Hephaestus sighed and sat down "Son this is highly unacceptable and you don't know how much damage your doing to this family"

"_Family_? What family? A family is a group of people who care about you and this obviously isn't a family"

"Leonardo -"

"stop calling me Leonardo! Only _SHE _has the right to call me that" by she he meant Esperanza. A tear escaped his eye when he remembered her

"fine _Leo _We are a family and you have to know that this is a phase what you feel for this boy isn't real"

"It is real! I love him and he loves me"

"Tell me" he sat down on a chair and folded his hands "About this boy" he finished

Leo sat on the chair across him. It was dark and the only light source was the fire place. Between them was a table with tea cups and a tea pot.

"He's amazing, He's charming, and I LOVE him and he loves me"

"How dl you know he won't use you for your body?"

"Because" Leo said "I trust him"

"Thats it?" Hephaestus asked "you _trust _him? How do you know he won't betray your trust?"

"He loves me too much to even think about doing such a thing"

"Leo this boy will break your heart and leave you for another man or chick. Besides how will he provide for you? He's probley a drug adict maniac who sells drugs on the str-"

"He can provide for me! He's my teacher!" Leo yelled and immediately regretted it. Hephaestus looked at him, very shocked he putted his hands on his face and kept mumbling 'No this can't be happening' he sighed and looked at his son "you can't ever see him again"

"Your not the boss of me"

"Actully I am! I'm the only living relative of yours and-" Hephaestus was interrupted when the door slowly opened revealing Piper.

"um...hi" she said awkwardly

"Piper!" Leo waved "Go get my clothes I'm moving in with Nico"

"Awesome!" Piper said happily

"No not awesome and your not moving in with that pedophile!" Hephaestus yelled

" Piper, Clothes" Leo ordered, he wanted to save his breath for this argument

Piper nodded and raced upstairs.

"NICO IS NOT A PEDOPHILE HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM"

"HE'S BASICALLY A SEX OFFENDER!" Hephaestus's voice was loud and almost cause the ground to shake.

Tears of anger threatened to spill out of Leo's face but he made it stopped "Dad?"

"What?"

"Fuck you" just then Piper rushed back with a suitcase and both of them walked outside,

"Your not my dad" Leo said "Your just the man that fucked my mom and left her" he spoke calmly then slammed the door shut. Both of them walked to Nico's house.


	8. fun doesn't last long (sadly)

Leo and Piper reached Nico's house, though it seemed like hours that they walked it was actually minutes

Nico didn't expect Piper and Leo to be at his doorstep in the middle of the night asking if Leo could stay for a while.

Of course Nico let Leo stay, they shared a bedroom after that night. The next morning was heaven for Leo and Nico

Nico never wore a shirt to bed, so when Leo's fingertips roamed his body he moaned in pleasure as Leo's fingertips went lower and lower.

Leo had his head on top of Nico's chest, his left hand roaming Nico's body and his right twirling Nico's hair. "Your so handsome"

Leo mumbled into Nico's naked chest

Nico gave a low chuckle "You too, amor" Nico had no shirt and only pants Leo had only a plain white shirt and his red boxers. Nico's hand stroked Leo's leg while his other hand caressed his cheek. They were in heaven just by each others soft touches.

Leo leaned in and gave him a small peck on his lips and moved both his hands to Nico's waist, straddling him.

Nico rolled so he was on top of Leo while kissing him passionately. His hands twirled Leo's soft curls with his hand while the other stroked his side.

They were so lost in the moment;in heaven, that they hadn't realize Calypso was there waiting for their love fest to be over until she cleared her throat, of course she had to do that about 5 times to get them to stop. Nico and Leo were startled and jumped off the bed, both landing on their feet.

"How can you two even breath?" She mumbled then smiled at them. She raised her hand to Nico "Hi I'm Calypso, Leo's gir- Best friend" she hesitated,

Nico raised an eyebrow at Leo but shook her hand "Hi I'm Nico, Leo's boyfriend"

Calypso grinned "I've heard alot about you; mainly because Piper wouldn't stop talking about something called Leico..?" She smiled before continuing "Which to me sounds like both of your names combined"

Nico smiled down at the cinnamon haired girl.

Calypso smiled back "Anyways I was just here to ask if you guys wanted to go to a picnic with me, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason."

"What's the special occasion?" Leo asked

"For Leo, He stood up for something he believed in" Calypso said, dreamily

"For someone so calm, You act a lot like Piper" Leo commented

Before Calypso could respond, Piper barged in the room and wrapped her arm around Calypso's neck "We're sisters from another mister!" She declared

"How long where you outside?" Calypso asked

Piper grinned at Leo and Nico before answering "Long enough to hear Nico and Leo's moans"

With that said Leo and Nico blushed crimson red.

Piper grinned and gestured for them to follow her "C'mon go get ready, Percy's picking you guys up with Annabeth. Me and Calypso are going with Jason"

Piper walked out the room, leaving only Nico, Leo, and Calypso. Soon enough Nico left to take a shower and Leo and Calypso left to go to the living room to have a private conversation

Leo began the conversation "Hows Hephae-"

"Call him dad" calypso started

Leo pouted "But he isn't -"

"I Know your mad at him" Calypso began "But you can't shut him out, he wants to be their for you, he's trying to make up for the years he left you. Please Leo can you find it in your heart to let him in?"

Leo studied the girl and sighed "He doesn't approve of my sexuality. He doesn't approve of Nico, and Nico's my life, I truly love him, Calypso more than-

" - you ever loved me?" Calypso finished for him.

Leo stayed silent

"You don't like me? Fine, I get that, I can't make you love me, but don't lie to my face and say you'll come back for me because you never did. The only reason you came back was for Hephaestus not me." Calypso gave a dark chuckle, tears spilling her eyes "You didn't even know who I was" Her voice was uneven, as if she were trying hard not to sob in front of him.

"Calypso listen to m-"

"No you listen to me!" Calypso jumped up and glared at him "I waited for you, Leo! Every time I tried moving on, I remember you and your broken promises! I remember you saying you'll save me from that horrible town. I remember you saying to never forget about you, about us. Every night I remember you,I dream about you and I say your name in my sleep" She laughed darkly "I guess that's the reason why I could never move on, but you certainly had no problem moving on!" She yelled, her cheeks red and tears of anger slipping out.

Leo didn't know what to say to Calypso, she's waited for him since she was 4, that was 12 years. 12 fucking years. And just when she thinks he finally came back for her, she finds out he only came for his dad let alone the fact that she was told he moved on with someone else who made him happier than she ever did.

So Leo decided instead of word he just did actions. He moved closer to Calypso.

"What are you - " before she could finish Leo hugged her. She stood their, stiff, then slowly warmed up to the hug, than all at once, sobbed into his shoulder. Her arms were around his neck while his were around her waist. She clutched his shirt as she buried her mouth onto his shoulder to muffle the whimpers and sobs.

Leo stood there hugging her waist as he stared at nothing in particular. His left arm reached up and stroked her hair. A bunch of things were running through Leo's mind, much about Calypso, like 'What if I never met Nico, would I have feeling for Calypso?', 'What if Hephaestus actually died would I ever get to see Calypso again or remember her?"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone cleared their throat. Calypso and Leo turned their heads and saw Nico (fully dressed) and Piper standing there awkwardly. Nico had a blank expression while Piper looked pissed off and kept mumbling no.

"No,no,no the leico ship finally sailed and right now we don't need it to sink just because of the boulder called 'Caleo' to make it sink." She said even though no one understood what she said.

Leo and Calypso pulled away and gave an awkward smile at Piper and Nico.

"Nothing happened just a friend giving another friend a hug" Leo said and looked at Calypso who nodded.

Nico nodded and threw a white towel at Leo who caught it perfectly "showers all yours" He said and walked to his bedroom

Leo walked in the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Leo and Nico had arrived to the park, a few minutes after everyone arrived. They were all in a circle spread out Nico next to Leo, Leo next to Calypso,Calypso next to Annabeth, Annabeth next to Percy, Percy next to Jason, Jason next to Piper, And finally Piper next to Nico.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Piper asked as she grabbed an half empty Jack Daniel's bottle that Percy had brought (only him and Jason drank)

The group nodded

"What game, Pipes?" Leo asked

Piper grinned at Leo then Annabeth. Leo and Annabeth groaned in frustration because they knew what game Piper wants to play.

"What?" Calypso asked confused. "What game is she talking about?"

"Well" Piper started "back in middle school we went to a party and all of us (the guests and the three friends) were bored out of our minds so I made up a game similar to spin the bottle. You spin the bottle and the person that it lands on has to kiss the next person it lands on" she smiled and set it on the ground and spinned it. It landed on her then Annabeth.

"I'm not kissing my own sister!" Annabeth argued

Piper faked a dramatic sigh "My own sister does not love me?!"

Annabeth groaned and grabbed Pipers face quickly and connected their lips for 5 seconds before pulling away and pushing Piper away. Everything was quiet everyone was still trying to get used to the fact that Annabeth and Piper kissed. Thats when Percy spoke.

"I have the weirdest boner right now" he said causing everyone to blush until Jason chuckled

"Don't worry Percy I have one to" he said and spinned the bottle it landed on Percy then Nico.

Percy grinned and Leo was about to lose it. "Come here little Nico."

Nico blushed "I'm older than you"

Percy rolled his eyes "Yea by two months, Now come here, baby"

Just by hearing Percy call his Nico baby made him want to snap Percy's neck.

Nico blushed and walked to Percy. Percy pulled him down by his waist so Nico was sitting on his lap, both legs at Nico's side. Percy was inches away from his face until Leo interrupted them

"Okay you two are done!" He said nervously

"We haven't even kissed" Percy said blankly and turned to look at Nico then stroked his cheek with his thumb and connected their lips together.

Everyone(meaning Jason) looked at them blankly except for Leo(of course), Piper, Annabeth,and Calypso. Leo looked like he was about to go 'the hulk' mode on Percy, Piper was grumbling saying stuff like 'if you sink this ship, I'll make sure you sink, Jackson' or 'Percico can NOT happen' Calypso and Annabeth were looking dreamily at them, looking like the anime girls who caught two boys kissing , and chanting 'Percico will happen'

When Percy and Nico pulled away, Leo would not stop glaring at Percy. "I can't believe you did that" Leo growled, under his breath

"I had to" Nico whispered "You would've done the same"

"Yea but I wouldn't make it look like I was dating him" Suddenly a thought clicked in his mind when he was gone was Nico seeing Percy? He hadn't been with Nico in a while, who knows what pleasures things he could've done at the time. Especially with the man he originally had a crush on.

"Leo?" Piper said interrupting his thoughts

"Hmm?"

"You're turn, kiss Calypso"

Leo swallowed hard and Nico whispered "Kiss her and we're even" Leo turned next to Calypso and kissed her lips, of course Calypso was startled but she kissed back.

The rest of the day was a blur, well at least

to everyone except Leo. Percy had broughten another Jack Daniels alcohol and this time everyone drank, meaning everyone was drunk, Leo was quite Amazed on how everyone acted when they were drunk

Percy was trying to talk to fishes and he was apparently convinced he was aquaman, aside from that he went skinny dipping (well tried) countless of times until Annabeth pulled him out. He was horny but not for annabeth but instead with Nico (Leo punched him in the jaw everytime he did that which was countless of times)

Jason kept throwing himself off benches screaming "I'm the real superman!" And every time he fell he would fall on one of the people that were visiting the park, thus scaring them causing them to run away until the group were the only ones their.

Nico was a different story. He sat next to Leo with a straight face, Never smiling or laughing at their stupidity but instead scolding them or shaking his head in disapproval. The whole time he never laughed or smiled he just sat there watching everyone go insane

Leo sat next to Nico making little machines and pulling pranks on everyone except Nico. The only human contact he had the whole time was when he was punching Percy in the jaw every time he kissed Nico.

Piper was jumping around everyone screaming/ horribly singing 'love is an open door!' All by herself. She was so drunk that her vision was horrible. she had braided Jason's hair thinking it was Annabeth's. Other than that she would mistaken every blonde person for Jason and would throw herself on each blonde and make out with them furiously (She did that to Annabeth too)

Calypso was just laughing at nothing in particular screeching "i'm so fucking drunk!" And she even had hallucinations and kept on saying Leo's name, other than that she would plank everywhere on benches, Leo's lap, on top of Piper who had fallen asleep on the ground out of drunkenness.

Annabeth drunkenness was similar to Nico and Calypso's. She would smile goofy for no reason and ask random strangers how many fingers she had or to tell her how many pieces of hair she had. Then like a fucking bipolar patient, she would sit under the bench crying over her mom, then go and do something incredibly stupid like trying to save a fish from drowning, and then going under the bench saying she was an idiot.

Leo sat up and announced "I'm going home" then walked through the dark alley. He hummed a happy tune as he, tried, walking. He stopped walking when he heard footsteps and all at once he felt a huge pang on his head and passed out, the darkness overwhelming him.


	9. The past should never be spoken of

When Leo woke up he expected to still be in the dark alley with a bloody head and badly injured but instead he was in a huge room. It was very girly but peaceful , the wall paint was a light pink, the carpet of the floor was white and flowers were everywhere. he noticed their was an empty bed with stuffed animals next to him. He was 99.9% sure he was in a little girls room. He sat up and felt a huge pain in his head, he groaned and placed a hand on his bloody head, the blood had dried up and Leo was just glad that he wasn't the male version of bloody mary. He stood up and saw there was a door as he headed for it he heard mumbles. Leo scanned the room and saw a glass of water he quickly drank it and placed the cup on the door and leaned into it so his ear was resting on the bottom of the cup.

"Hephaestus, you didn't have to do this" a young voice spoke. Leo stiffined at the name of his absent father.

"Nonsense Calypso, he disobeyed me! i told him what would happen but he still didn't listen to me and saw that pedophile of a teacher!" Leo now knew that Calypso and Hephaestus was talking about Leo.

"Nico isn't that bad" Calypso said in a timid voice.

"Nico? the pedophile's name is Nico?"

"Yes, Hephaestus" she answered quietly

"As in Di Angelo?"

"Yes do you know him?"

Hephaestus sighed and heard him sit down on a chair "His father, Hades, and I were enemies. Before I met Esperanza I dated a lovely woman named Maria" he said it dreamily, remembering the memories then his tone darkened "He stole her in a blink of an eye and the next thing I knew Maria called me announcing she's pregnant with Hades child"

Leo flinched and the information. 'Basically my dad was in love with my boyfriends mom' He thought 'thats not weird at all'

"One thing led to another and i made the biggest mistake in my life" Hephaestus said with a sigh

"You killed Maria?"

"No"

"Hades?"

"Calypso let me finish" Hephaestus said and sighed "It was 8 years ago…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hephaestus P.O.V

I had just finished a project, It's a time machine, of course I hadn't tried it out yet but i'm going to very soon. I need to go back in time and stop Maria from ever meeting Hades, That way i get the happy ending I never got with Maria. But first, I need to devise a plan on how i'm going to get Maria and Hades to never meet.

I entered my house, Leo was in soccer practice and Esperanza was with him. The peaceful quietness is a great way to start the plan.

Percy's P.O.V

"Bianca!" I called out as I 'manly' skipped through the sidewalk. Bianca and I were going to the park, of course we had to go through a street and it isn't such a bright idea to go here based on what Mr.I'm-so-perfect-that-i-look-like-a-blonde-superman and Mr. You're-My-Best-friend-but-I-don't-trust-you.

Bianca raced to me "No fair! you cheated!" We were racing and I had threw a rock at her feet causing her to trip. She still had a scar on her cheek, but she didn't look to seriously injured.

I shrugged "You still love me!" I said in a sing-song voice.

She pouted and mumbled "Actually Nico does"

"What was that"

her head shot up and she blushed "what?"

"Did you just say that Nico loves me?"

She blushed darker and pinned me to a house "Tell anyone or hurt his feelings i'll break your face"

I nodded, no words coming out. that was a shocker, i've noticed Nico's interest in boys but i thought he would've liked Jason. But having a boy like you.. At that moment i felt like the king of the world.

She released me and i sighed in relief. "C'mon Seaweed brain let's go to the park."

I nodded and we walked until I noticed a cool machine. i pulled Bianca's sleeve "Look Bianca!" I pointed to the machine

she looked at it with amazed eyes "What do you think it is?" she asked

"A time machine!" I said and ran towards it, Bianca chased me laughing "Let's try it!" she declared.

I grinned i was about to climb to the drivers seat until she pushed me off I glared at her and she stuck her tongue "Ladies first!" she declared

I laughed as she strapped the seat belt around her waist. "How do you turn it on?" she asked.

I scanned the time machine that and looked behind the seat and saw a blue bottom that said 'Detonate' "Hey Bianca?"

"Yea, seaweed brain?"

"What does De-to-nate mean?" I asked.

"I don't know" she answered.

"Well it's blue so it has to mean good right?" i asked

"Wait Per-" before she could speak I pressed the button, the whole thing exploded. I was pushed back about three feet away. I groaned as I felt the fresh cuts and bruises on my arms,legs, and face. I lifted my chin up and saw the time machine wasn't their. Neither was Bianca.

Hephaestus P.O.V

As I was plotting and writing notes I heard something loud and smell smoke. It sounded like something exploded….the time machine! I raced to my front yard hoping I was wrong but sadly I was right. The grass on my lawn burned off and where my time machine used to be was replaced with fire. A young boy, with cuts and bruises sat there crying.

I walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey, young boy, what happened"

He looked at me with his sea green eyes and started crying more and then he stumbled on talking "M-M-My F-Friend and i-i was w-walking and we saw your machine and We wanted to try it then we looked for how to turn it on a b-button said 'Detonate' W-we didn't know what it meant b-but it w-was b-b-b-blue and i thought i-it was good then all of a sudden, it e-e-e-exploded!" He sobbed again and then starting rocking himself and started chanting "I failed Nico"

When he was done chanting he stood up and ran away, i followed him just to make sure he was okay. I stopped chasing him when he stopped running, he stopped face to face with a boy about his age, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Percy!" The boy chirped "You're back!" He looked around ( I had to hide behind a tree for they wouldn't see me) then his smile dropped "Where's Bianca?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

the boy, Percy, looked at his shoes and told him the story. when he finished the boy looked at him, his eyes filled with hatred and anger "But..you promised you'd keep her safe" He mumbled

" I know Nico i'm -"

He spoke again louder "You promised!" He raised his fist to Percy's face and punched him. Percy fell unconscious to the ground

I came out of my hiding spot and tried talking to the boy saying it wasn't Percy's fault but he looked up at me with Dangerous, Hateful eyes, like he was capable of killing anyone. I took me a while to realize he cared alot about this girl. She couldnt be his crush or anything by the way he looked at Percy, maybe it's a relative like a sister or cousin... _sister _

This boy actully lookes like Maria and Hades. He has

Maria's olive skin tone and Hades dark eyes, This child was Maria's and Hades'. And if he was the child of Maria Hades he had to be the second, Maria told me she was pregnant with a girl and then a boy. The girl that died was Nico's sister.

_Oh no. _

Maria's daughter died, all because of my obsession to win back Maria's heart and try to make her never meet Hades'.

I killed an innocent child.

I killed Maria's child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was silent until Hephaestus spoke up "That's the MAIN reason why I don't want my son with that demon"

"I'll go check up on Leo." Calypso said.

"Very well then, Calypso. I shall go back to my shop and return first thing in the morning. Tell Leo i'm sorry" He said and walked away

Leo putted the glass cup down on the table and waited until Calypso walked in the room.

"Leo.. you're aw-" Before she could speak Leo grabbed both her arms "Calypso you've got to help me escape and go back to Nico"

All Calypso did was nod.


	10. Clinger alert

Dark clouds surrounded Leo and Nico. Nico's hands were in fists and he was clenching his teeth. "You said you loved me" he growled

"Nico I d-"

"Then why did you go on a date with her?!" He interrupted.

Leo felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something until he was interrupted by a shy timid voice

"Leo?" The voice said. Leo turned around and saw Calypso. Behind her was a light pink portal "Be with me. We can have children and raise a family" she smiled brightly. Two little girls ran around in the portal as two adults sat in the couch and cuddled, both of them resembling Calypso and Leo.

"I thought you loved me" Leo turned and saw a portal of darkness behind Nico. Nico looked down, his bangs covering his face "You love her don't you?"

"Nico I-"

"Foolish boy" Calypso snickered "Thinking you and Leo had something" she laughed evilly. Then in a blink of an eye she was faced to face with Nico. She whispered in his ear, loud enough for Leo to hear "Leo loves me and only me" then in a blink of an eye she was faced to face with Leo. She smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on his cheek "You love me"

Leo shook his head "No" he repeated then everything fell apart, the ground went apart and Leo was floating in emptiness until he was surrounded in a house. He was in the living room, the couch was a pretty beige color, the rug was fluffy and white, and their was a t.v installed on the wall. Two young kids, both girls sat on the rug looking at the t.v watching some kind of children show.

Leo looked around confused "Where am I?"

"This is our future" a voice said, Leo turned back and saw Calypso she smiled at him "What we could've had" Leo looked back at the small children then saw the door opened, a muscular man walked in the room, he settled his coat and hat on the coat racket.

once the two girls saw him they squealed and raced up to him, both chirping 'daddy!'

The man smiled down at the girls and lifted them both up kissing their cheeks. "How are my princesses doing?" He asked

The girls giggled and kissed his cheeks.

"Who is he?" Leo asked.

Calypso smiled "That's you" she leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

A woman about in her mid 20's walked in the room and smiled. Once the man saw her he smiled warmly and placed the two girls in the ground. He hugged the woman as she kissed his cheek. They looked at each other, both lost in each other's eyes, and kissed fully on the lips.

"And that's me" Calypso said and smiled "We could have a perfect life if you choose me"

Leo studied the family it's everything he ever wanted but instead of Calypso he wanted Nico. But the family was perfect and the older version of Leo seemed to really love calypso.

Calypso slipped her hand in his "Is this what you want?"

"Yes" Leo said almost in a trance.

Calypso smiled darkly and reached for his lips "all you have to do is kiss me and your wish will come true"

Leo was leaning in to kiss Calypso until he remembered Nico, Nico made him laugh and made him happier than Calypso ever did. "NO!" he pushed down Calypso, making her drop to the floor. Calypso landed on her elbows "I don't want this! Not with you."

Calypso looked at him darkly "You're making a huge mistake, fireboy" And with that said he was lost in an endless darkness until a voice roared "WAKE UP"

Leo woke up with sweat beads on his forehead. He sighed and looked up, Calypso was there, she was in a white blouse, white sweater, black jeans "Cmon we got school, there's still hot water left"

Leo sighed and wiped his forehead "Do I have uniforms or anything?" Leo asked

Calypso nodded and pointed to the clothes. It was a dark blue dress pants, a button down white shirt and a blue and red pattern tie.

"Can I were my suspenders?"

Calypso nodded and handed him the clothes, "go on Leo"

"Hey Calypso?"

"Yea?" Calypso looked up from her book.

"Can I not wear this stupid tie?"

"No, why?"

Leo blushed and mumbled something

"Excuse me?"

"I can't put on a tie" Leo admitted

"How do you not know how to put on a tie?" She asked and Leo just shrugged . Calypso took the tie and adjusted to his neck.

Leo blushed at how close Calypso was. 'It'd be so easy to kiss her' he thought 'wait...what?'

"Okay all done" Calypso announced. Leo and Calypso walked side by side to a class.

"How do you know which classes I have?" Leo asked

"Hephaestus made sure you were in every class with me"

"What class do we have now?"

Science with " they both walked to class silently, Leo looked around the room when they got their. Calypso walked to the back of the room and gestured for Leo to follow her and he did.

"Good morning class we have a new student today, Mr. Valdez please stand up" Gaea said.

Leo stood up as the whole class looks at him. He heard some whispers like he's cute or Do you think he has a girlfriend, Yea it's probably that cinnamon girl. Leo guessed that the cinnamon girl was Calypso.

Leo sat down once Gaea began the lesson.

Nico woke up in the middle of the park. He touched his head and groaned damn hangover he thought. He looked around and saw his friends were asleep. Piper was sleeping on the bench, her cheek laying on the armrest and her arm dangling from the bench.

Annabeth was at the opposite side of Piper, her arms wrapped around herself as she was huddled up in a little ball.

Jason was hugging his knees as he tried staying up. His hair was messed up, pointing to each direction.

Percy was next to him spread out as if he were making a snow angel, he was making a drool puddle next to him.

And Leo...wait...where is Leo?

Nico stood up "Jason?"

Jason looked up from him "Yea?"

"Where's Leo"

Jason gave a sleepy sigh and wiped his eye with the back of his hand. "He said he was going home since we were all too drunk to drive" Jason said as he stood up and offered Nico a hand "C'mon let's go for a walk around the park"

Nico nodded and took his hand and they both walked around.

"You know Leo gone Is actually a good thing" Jason said out of the blue

Nico looked at him "How is that a good time"

"Their are so many better guys than that scrawny Santa's elf"

Nico really wanted to punch Jason "What are you getting at, Grace?"

Jason shrugged "Have an open mind." He grinned at Nico and licked his lips while staring at Nico's pink lips "You can't always be in love with Leo. Besides" he leaned down and whispered into Nico's ear "He could be cheating on you with Calypso"

Nico pushed Jason away. Now that he thought about it Leo has been gone for a while and everyone's here except both of them. Who knows what they could be doing, Leo's excuse for leaving was probably to be with Calypso, why else would he leave when everyone was too drunk to remember anything? He looked back at Jason and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to at the point their lips touched and they kissed each other hungrily. Jason smirked into the kiss and twirled his finger with Nico's hair. While Jason was enjoying Nico only thought of one thing : Leo

Leo didn't like science too much but managed until lunch time where Calypso and Leo sat in the corner table.

"I devised a plan on how to get out of this boarding school" Leo said as he drew some lines and words.

Calypso was biting her bottom lip nervously and looking away from Leo.

"Calypso?"

Calypso looked back at him and smiled "Yea?" Leo could telll it was a fake smile.

"Is something wrong?" Calypso shook her head very fast "Nope everythings fine" she bit her lip nervously

Before Leo could protest a blonde hair boy walked to them "Well welll well if it isn't Calypso -what-ever-your-last-name-is and Leo Valdez How's your toy doing Calypso?" He asked and smirked

Calypso clenched her teeth and gripped the table "Get out of here Luke" she said

Leo looked at the blonde boy, it was Luke, the guy that cheated on Annabeth. "You've been here, in this school, the whole time?" He asked

Luke grinned "Yup. Say, are you having any dreams about Calypso? "

Leo was about to say he did this morning until Calypso hit him in the face with her water bottle "I said Leave!" She growled

Luke just laughed, picked up the water bottle, and drank from it "Have as much fun as you want Calypso, Leo will find out eventually" he said as he left

Leo turned to her "Are you hiding something from me?" He asked

Calypso gave a sheepy smile "I love you...?" She said as he smiled and shook his head.

"Cmon we got to work on this" he smiled at the paper "Heres the plan..


	11. the plan is a new plan

"You remember the plan?" Leo asked as he sat across Calypso in their bedroom floor. They were playing chess since school was over and they had free time until 9p.m

"yes Leo" Calypso said "we wait till its midnight when everyone asleep, you unscrew the window lock, we quietly take a rope tie it to my bed, and slide down then we're free"

Leo smiled and nodded

"you know" Calypso spoke "it will get pretty lonely without you here. are you sure you want to go so soon? Nico could be cheating on you with Jason"

Leo shook his head, his mind getting fuzzy "you saw the way Nico looked at Jason and the way he smiled at him behind your back"

Leo felt pounding in his head, his heart racing, he opens his mouth to protest but no words came out

Calypso grinned she moved her chess piece and smiled before saying 'checkmate' she went in her bed and slept, while Let did the same with his own.

Nico was slammed into the wall while Jason worked his lips on Nico's neck. They had gotten back from the park and headed to Jason's house while Percy drove the girls home Jason's hands roamed his body while Nico grabbed onto his hair moaning. Jason lifted his head up and kissed Nico's lips. Even while doing this all he would think about how warm Leos soft lips were when they were pressed against his. how warm his body was pressed against his.

He froze when he heard someone clear their throat. Nico saw it was Percy who looked amazed while Jason looked really pissed, he sighed "I'm busy Jackson" he said as Percy put his hands up in surrender "Sorry!" he smiled, Mostly at Nico, "I took Annabeth and Piper home" he said

"Wonderful , Jackson now leave " Jason had the same facial expression

Percy gave a disbelief look "no way!" he stepped closer to the two boys "Besides Grace" he pulled Jason of Nico by the back of his shirt causing him to fall backwards on his knees he smiled and cupped Nico's face "You wouldn't know how to make love even if it hit you in the face" then he attacked Nico's pink lips when he had pulled away No looked at him in disbelief "But..Annabeth"

Percy playfully rolled his eyes "You've got to keep an open mind, baby" he said before attacking his lips again.

Jason didn't like watching someone else take his things, sharing or not, he pulled the back of Percy's shirt and growled "shouldn't you be in a business meeting?" he asked

Percy shrugged "What time is it?"

"9:45"

"I've got time" he kissed nicos lips softer this time,licking his bottom lip for entrance which he gladly opened.

Jason growled "At 10:45 your out"

Percy just shrugged and continued kissing Nico

~~~~•~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~•~~~•

It was finally midnight and Leo had screwed off the screws of a window. he smiled down at it as he letted down the rope "Calypso is the rope tie to the bed?" He led Calypso

Calypso nodded and smiled then walked toward the window sill

Leo looked down, it was pretty high "Ladies first?"

Calypso sighed and held onto the rope and climbed down while half way their Leo went down as well.

soon both of them were on the ground Calypso examined her surroundings

"Okay if we keep walking straight we'll -" before he would say anything he felt a cloth on his lips and nose and smelled alcohol then passed out.

Leo woke up chained. he was in the basement, His hands chained to a pipe above him, and his legs tied up together. He had cloth wrapped around his mouth, he looked around and saw two people were in the same state as him. He squinted together a better look but it was too dark, then as almost on cue, a light between them opened. Leo got a better look at these two and immediately regretted it.

Piper and Annabeth

the two girls were bruised and chained up,both looked like they spent hours crying.

"Piper and Annabeth?" he tried saying but was muffled.

They looked at him but their eyes stayed dull and sad.

He looked around for answers and saw a figure in the corner with their arms crossed leaning back.

Leo was about to say something until he felt the cloth from behind him ripped out. he blinked a few timws and a person walked in front of him, the girl who took the cloth of him

Calypso

"Calypso?" Leo's voice was hoarsed and dry

Calypso sat down in front of him and carrassed his cheek "I'm sorry Leo"

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" he yelled, then his heart raced and his head felt as if it would explode

Calypso shook his "I can't tell Leo"

"She can't but I can!" the voice in the shadows said. he walked closer to the light, it was Luke

"Drop it, Luke!" Calypso growled

"Make Annabeth mine and I'll stop!" He smirked.

Calypso glared at his evil smirk "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me cinnamon stick"

Calypso was about to protest until her watch glowed "We should go" Calypso amiled at Leo and connected their lips together "Bye Leo"

Leo felt his heart race and his mind go crazy.

Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will (hopefully) be longer

CHAPTER 12 WILL BE CRAZY AND LONGER, I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX


	12. Jail Cells

song dedicated to Calypso cause I have a soft spot for girls with broken pasts

I know this song is about rape but I feel most parts about this is about her heart break with Leo

Stolen Innocence

I find it funny how a smile can

hide a broken heart

and how the masking of your

Feelings is a secret art

Would you have seen this coming? I know she hides it

Well

The whole world is under this girl's tragic spell

Thinking nothing of the glare in

Her big brown eyes

Little do they know, they're a

Great disguise

She wakes up watches the

sunrise

She starts reeling off the bucket

Loads of sad lies

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" she replies

No one can hear the screams of

Her internal cries

She thinks theres no hope an

No faith left to give

Feels no reason and no

Purpose for her soul to live

How could you take this girl,

And make her feel secure

Then go grab your mates, and

Make her feel impure?

'cause now she's damaged

Forever and her thoughts

Are stained

With every memory you gave

Her you should be ashamed

Did you like it when you heard

Her screaming out in pain?

I bet the thought of it, is driving her insane

One of the worst crimes that you could commit

And for what? Just for your

Own selfish benefit

And now she's thinking "do I even deserve to live?"

Cause what you did there is

no way she could forgive

She was so innocent

Until that event

You made an indent

On her presence

Now she's forced to travel down her life on this path

Guess you didnt really think of the aftermath

Was it intentional

Are you delusional

Do you understand

what you are doing at all

What a waste of such a precious girl

I will admit

You took advantage of her

and now you've ruined it

And I just hope that one day

she will recover

And a genuine smile she will discover

Sometimes the outside

It don't mean a thing

Cause this girl she's beautiful and she starts digging in

And I admit that

There's nothing left to say

But I promise that everything will be okay

And just remember

That im here for you whenever

It's gonna be that way with us forever

Cause you know I really very far

And when you hear this song you'll know who you are

So I hope you cherish the words that I wrote for you

And I admire you

for everything you've been through

You are stronger than you ever know

I promise you

Just think back of all the awful things

You know it's true

You're still standing here

Healthy and alive

And if you truly believe

I know that you'll survive

Leo sighed, he was sweating and his long sleeves and jeans weren't helping. Calypso would come here three times a day to feed them and talk to them (mostly Annabeth to talk to her) She would tell Annabeth to give Luke a try, he would tell Piper how her soccer team is doing well even without her and they wone games against other teams. And she wouldn't tell Leo anything, she'd be to busy kissing him as surprisingly Leo kissess her back.

Luke visits one day, Leo thought it was 5pm, he had come for Annabeth.

He leaned into Anabeth and untied the cloth, he carrassed her cheek "My beautiful Annabeth Chase, How do you feel about me?"

Annabeth's voice was hoarse "Luke?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Luke?"

"Yes Annabeth?" every time she said his name he would lean closer to her

"Luke?"

"Yes Annabeth?" His lips were inches away from hers.

She spit in his face and growled "go to hell"

Luke growled and turned quickly to Calypso "You said she would be in love with me!"

Calypso shrugged "Sorry Romeo that I couldn't make Juliet fall in love with you"

Luke clenched his jaw "You made Leo fall in love with you!"

"He just loves me for me!"

"Bull shit, you psychopath!"

"You think your better than me, murderer?!" Calypso protested

"You are such a delusional phycopath!"

"What'd you expect from a girl who was always rejected, the boy she loved for 12 years comes back only to tell her he loves someone else?" a voice said. everyone turned their head to see Jason leaning against the door frame "Now stop both of you! We're in the same team!"

Calypso growled as she clenched her fists

"Yea but only one of us is a psychopath" Luke muttered

"Alright that's it!" Calypso jumped on him,

Luke fliped her over and Calypso landed on her feet. she growled at him as she trudged forward and punched him in the face. Luke punched back in her stomach then kicked her. Calypso growled as she was slammed into the floor, she grabbed Luke's legs and tripped him over. he fell to the floor with a loud bang. Calypso was about to stand up to kick him but Jason had grabbed the back of Calypso's shirt and lifted her up.

"Stop it, you all are acting like children! " he placed Calypso on the floor and picked up Luke. "I need you two to act like a couple when you guys go back to titan school"

Luke and Calypso gave him a horrified look "WHY?!"

"Because" Jason started "Hephaestus is smart, he knows leo is gone and will know Calypso did something so when you guys go to titan school and he visits you guys have to act like a couple to make him think he ran off with Nico"

Luke and Calypso gave a deep growl and looked at each other in disgust

"Phycopath" Luke spat

"Murderer" Calypso protested they walked out the basement not daring to look at each other

Piper stared at Jason with a pleading look in her eyes "Jason. . help us"

Jason smiled at Piper and carrassed her cheek "I'm sorry, Pipes."

"Why are you doing this to us?"

Jason gave a sad smiled "because" he whispered in her ear "Your little friends won't let me have my way with Nico"

Leo gritted his teeth "I thought you loved Piper!" he spat

Jason smiled at Leo "I thought if I flirted with Piper Nico would be jelouse and beg for me but of course YOU had to be in the way. so here you are and the only reason Annabeth and Piper are here is because they'll try to find you and figure out about my crush on Nico and will search for you"

"What are you planning to do with us?" Annabeth asked.

"And why is Calypso and Luke included?" Leo asked

Jason sighed "its a surprise what we're going to do with you all, Calypso and Luke are here by accident."

"You won't get away with it" Annabeth said "Percy will find us and -"

Jason roared with laughter "Seriously Annabeth? I thought uou were smarter than that"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Did you not remember how Percy carassed Nico's cheek and call him baby when we were in the park?"

"n-no!" Tears slipped out of Annabeth's eyes

"Who's basement you think we're in? you couldn't have thought this was Calypso" he pointed to all the blue object in the basement (too lazy to describe how it looks like)

Annabeth sobbed as Jason smirked

"Where's Percy?" Leo asked

"In my house fucking Nico until he can't walk"

Leo's jaw dropped "Oh god" he mummbled

Jason smirked and walked away as the three started sobbing

when Luke came back without Calypso he had nothing to amuse him so he sat on a chair examining the three students.

"Luke?" Annabeth said looking at him "I don't want Percy anymore.. I want you"

Luke grinned and walked towards her "How do I know your not lying?"

"Kiss me, Luke" she said as her eyes fluttered shut and Leaned in and kissed Luke

Piper and Leo looked at them horrified

Luke grinned and unchained Annabeth quickly. when he was done Annabeth stood up and hugged him, cshe pressed her lips to his own more time. Luke picked her up bridal style, wothout breqking the kiss and left the basement with her

Leo and Piper just stared at each other in disbelief "we need a plan to get out of this hell" they both said

Luke had taken up Annabeth upstairs, to Percy's bedroom where he threw Annabeth in the bed as he took of his shirt.

Annabeth knew what he wanted to do and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Luke stared at her chest hungrily. he crawled into the bed and kissed her neck.

Annabeth moaned as her hands traveled his back. "Oh Luke"

Luke grinned and placed his hands on each side of Annabeth's stomach and stroked it with his thumb.

Annabeth switched over so she was on top, she kissed his lips before trailing wet saliva kissess on his body "tell me" she moaned "What Calypso doesn't want us to know"

Luke moaned "She.. Leo isn't in love with her, she forced him to love her with a potion"

"mhm" she said, when she got up to his lower stomach, she unbuttoned his pants and tugged it off.

"Oh Annabeth" he moaned

she smiled then found the knife from the pocket jean. she raised it up to his chest and stabbed him repeatedly. Blood gushed and splattered on her face and her half naked chest. she breathed heavily as her fingertips touched the blood. she looked around and saw keys on the desk, keys to free Leo and Piper. she quickly grabed it and putted on her blouse, without buttoning it, and ran down the basement. She saw Piper and Leo struggle breaking free.

Annabeth quickly walked to both of them and opened the chains, letting them free. when Piper and Leo looked at her they didnt say a word except Piper who grinned and said "You dirty whore"

Annabeth led them to the living room where they dicussed the plan

"We have to kill them" Pipier interrupted their plan about sending them to jail

"Piper-" Annabeth started

"Calypso did something to Leo and kidnapped us in Percy's basement, while Jason watched. Plus they Percy didn't love you Annabeth and Jason used me! the only choice we have is death!" She glared at both of them who had a sad expression "Leo kill Calypso, Annabeth kill Percy, and I'll kill Jaso-"

"Can I kill Jason? " she interrupted "I'm still in love with Percy and can't stand to see him dead by my hands so can you kill him and I kill Jason?"

Piper nodded "Leo stay here and hide, Calypso will be back, Annabeth go to Jason's house He lives on 139th street 62-33 and don't ask me how I know that. I know for a fact that Percy visits his mom every monday so I'm going to wait in the corner of his mom's house and attack him, everyone knows what their going to do?"

Annabeth and Leo nodded and went on with the plan

Annabeth stood next to Jason's house with a dagger in her hands, the one she killed Luke with, and waited for a few minutes until he walked out the house texting on his phone. Annabeth grinned at the distraction and pulled him in the corner of his house and held him down

Jason choked on his own breath "Annabeth!"

"Long time no see, grace" she said and grinned. she held the dagger to the side of his face and made a little cut with it "Such a shame to have a pretty face like yours go to waste"

"Annabeth, please don't do it"

"You should've thought about that when you had the chance now your face will have to go to waste." she raised the dagger to his heart and stabbed repeatedly taking her anger out on him as tears fell down her cheeks.

Piper was waiting the shadows in Percy's mom's apartment when he saw Percy come out waving godbye to his mother Piper pulled him to the shadows

"P-Piper! you're supposed to be in the basement!"

Piper shrugged "Oh I was until I found out about your deeds, YOUR basement. it'd be a shame to have to kill you, I was starting to like the ship Percy and Nico instead of Leo and Nico but I guess we all have to deal with life, right Jackson. but you don't you have to deal with hell"

Piper raised it to his chest and was about to stab him until Percy said to stop.

"What, Jackson"

"I-if you let me live-"

"Not happening" Piper interrupted

"Please Piper listen to my offer!"

Piper sighed and guestured him to go on

"Your mom faked her death with a love potion on your father for him to start texting while driving, the car accident wasn't an accident. If you let me go I'll tell you where you can find her. I'll show you!"

"I swear Jackson if your bluffing-"

"Im not bluffing I'm 10000% serious!"

"How do you know this?" She asked

"Calypso"

Pipers eyes narrowed and she got off him.

Percy slowly got up and spoke "How does next week at 5p.m we go to Paris?"

"Paris?"

"Your mom lives in paris"

Piper nodded

Leo sat in the bed and waited until Calypso showed up, he had a dagger in his pant pocket waiting to be used. Leo was shaking his mind going blank, he heard the door opened and quickly and quietly ran to the closet where he waited until she past. he saw through the creak of the closet Calypso passed and he quickly jumped her and held her down

"Leo!" she shreaked, tears slipping "Let go!"

"Tell me Calypso" he started "How you and Luke were involved in all this"

Calypso sighed "Okay fine. I guess I'll start from the beginning. It was back a year ago.."

Calypso sat outside her house and cried, her bestfriend, long time crush, moved. He promised he would come back for her but what if he moved on? what if when he came back he had a girlfriend or worse, he was engagaed and wanted to invite her to the wedding.

Calypso wiped her tears away and strolled down the block to his father's auto shop. even when they moved Hephaestus managed to keep his bussiness on track, of course that was before he came clean to her and said he faked his death because of the lack of responsibilities

when she walked in she stopped short when she saw two figures kissing. One, the woman, was sitting on the table furiously kissing the man which Calypso realized was Hepheastus. the woman's long silky white legs was wrapped around Hephaestus waist. Hepheastus hands held the womans waist as he continued kissing her.

Calypso cleared her throat awkwardly, Hephaestus pulled away, completely, from the woman, the woman felled backwards, she looked at Calypso upside down, now that Calypso saw her face she realized thay the woman was Aphrodite "Holy crap"

Aphrodite smiled and literlly back flipped and now she was standing in front Calypso. she sat on the table and grinned, her hair was messy, her clothes were so close to being ripped of, she looked like she could be in the cover of a play boy. "Cat got your tongue, sweet cheeks?" she asked as she shaked up her hair

"Y-your supposed to be dead!"

"oh that" Aphrodite giggled evily "they fell for my trick. "

Calypso looked at her wierdly as Aphrodite smiled at Hephaestus "Little Hephy here followed my 'fake the dead' trick as well"

"Don't call me Hephy" he grumbled

Aphrodite snickered "Anyways What's the problem sweet cheeks?"

"I-i came here for advice. Leo moved and I can't stop thinking about him and im scared when he comes back he already found someone else"

Aphrodite grinned and went in her pocket and took a little potion bottle that had pink liquid in it. she carefully handed it to Calypso

"What is it?" she asked

"a potion. you put it in a doctors shot and inject it in his blood stream then the only thing he'll think about is you and will dream about you. if he has negative thoughts about you his mind will feel like it will explode and his heart will race" Aphrodite explained

"Thank-" Calypso was about to say something until she heard something drop she looked behind her and saw a boy with blonde hair and a scar across his face look at her amazed. He ran away and Calypso chased him. when she was close to him she jumped on him and held him down "dont tell anyone!" she yelled

the boy grinned "Okay but you'll have to help me get girls" he said

Calypso sighed and nodded she got off him and helped him up "I'm Calypso"

"Luke"

~~~~~°~~~~~°~~~~~~°~~~~~~~°~~~~~°~~~~different flashback

Calypso rubbed her head and groaned "danm hang over" she growled to herself.

"Your awake" Precy said. Calypso nodded and sighed

"Do you have a hangover too?"

Percy nodded "So...Annabeth told me about your crush on Leo"

Calypso blushed

"How desperate are you to get him back?"

"Pretty desperate" she sighed 'so desperate I poisoned him' she thought

they talked and Calypso told him about Hephaestus taking Leo to the boarding school.

Percy grinned "Lets make a deal. You said Hephaestus took him to the boarding school right?"

"right"

"Okay what if I told you we kidnap Leo in my basement for your pleasures and for he wont get between me and Nico, Annabeth for she won't try to find him, and Piper for she won't know about me and Jason sharing Nico" (yes percy told Calypso about him and Jason sharing Nico)

Calypso hesitated "Alright whats the plan"

"Well since we both know Leo he'll want to get out and you need to text me an hour before his plan goes to action that way I can knock him out and take him to the basement"

"What if you dont show up?"

"Plan B then" he crawled and too a left over jack daniels bottle and gave it to Calypso "make a tissue damp with this and cover his nose and mouth with it"

Calypso nodded and grinned "We all get who we want"

Percy nodded "I'll tell Jason to add you to our plan"

"And Luke"

Percy gave her a confused look and she shrugged "Annabeth's going to be locked up in the basement and he loves Annabeth"

Percy just nodded

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo sighed and looked at her sadly

Tears were threating to spill Calypso's eyes "I just wanted you to love me"

Leo sighed and carrassed her cheek "But I do love you" he stabbed the dagger into her chest and watched her eyes rolll back "Did" he corrected himself, he felt something heavy in his chest be released.

relief he thought then he felt a pang of guilt


	13. is that wedding bells I hear?

the week's been pretty... normal-ish

the three went back to school, memories of their murderous crimes and them being kidnapped were still scared in their brains but they didn't let that get the best of them. Nico was next in line of being the principal so he got that promotion (occasionally he would call Leo up for makeouts)  
_flashback:_ _'Leonardo Valdez report to my office immediately' Nico said in the microphone. Less than two minutes later Leo walked in the room, grinning at Nico "Yes, mr di angelo?" he purred casuing Nico to smile at him. he stood up and walked over to Leo, connecting their lips together. _  
_Leo moaned into the kiss and placed his hand on Nico's hair, twirling his fingers around it._  
_Nico pushed Leo onto his desk before moving every object away from the table. he leaned down and kissed Leo hungrily, Leo wrapped his legs around Nico's waist. He froze when he felt Nico try to unbuckle his belt. Leo placed at hand on Nico's and stopped him "Not in an office."_  
_Nico chuckled and nodded "What ever fine with you is fine with me" he smiled before placing more kissess on him._

_good times_

Thurseday was Jason's funeral, the three + Percy and Nico weren't that cruel to not give him a course, they didn't say Annabeth killed him. they said he committed suicide. All of Jason's friends attended (he had alot of friends) his mother and father even attended (his mother kept sobbing into his father's chest as his father stroked her head)  
pretend Thalia isn't a punk but just a misunderstood emo), his younger sister, was eather staring at the casket with her brother in it or glaring at Annabeth. when Annabeth was going to go home Thalia had grabbed her wrist to stop her "What the hell is this?" she asked

"excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me-or are you a stereotypical blonde?"

"I'm not a stereotypical blonde"

"So tell me how my brother died"

"Like they said , suici-"

"Bullshit" Thalia cut her off "My brother had a well paying job, a beautiful home, a nice boyfriend, and everyone loved him" she glared at her "Why would he commit suicide?"

Annabeth's heart felt as if it were to explode at any second "I-I don't know"

Thalia clenched Annabeth's wrist causing her to hiss in pain. "Your hiding something, Chase, I know it"

Annabeth was about to protest until Piper stepped in and slapped Thalia's hand off Annabeth's "Leave my sister alone" she glared at her before pulling Annabeth to the car.

Friday was Luke's funeral and the three knew if they said it was suicide it would be suspicious so they said he got hit by a car.

Fewer people showed up, some from school and others from the boarding school. Thalia kept glaring at Annabeth, wanting to yell at her but she knew she couldn't do that, not infront of all these people at least. She was going to walk towards towards Annabeth until Piper stoped her, Lets just say things weren't well that day and Piper came home with a black eye

Saturday was Calypso's funeral no one had cried harder than Leo. the whole town was their, Calypso's town, Ogygia. Even though Leo killed her he still had a pit in his stomach, he knew it wasn't because of the love potion, it was every time he saw one of his closest friends get hurt but in this case, they died. Leo had to muffle his sobs into Nico's shirt. thank god no one in the w  
funeral was homophobic, it would've been plain embarrassing.

Sunday Piper and Percy went to Paris, they were planning to stay for a week but Piper said when they do find Aphrodite she wanted to get to know her better so they bumped it up to a month.

so it brings us to today, the day Piper and Percy were coming back to new york. Leo and Annabeth were in Leo and Nico's bedroom both studying for a science exam while Nico was in the dinning room grading papers

"Piper and Percy are coming home today" Leo said out of the blue

Annabeth clutched her skirt "it's not fair" she mumbled looking down. ever since her killing spree she hasn't been the same. she wasn't the shy smart girl anymore. she is a powerful girl who isn't scared of speaking up or showing her emotions.

"what isn't Annabeth?"

she looked up at him with anger in her eyes "My mom actually _died_ while your father and Piper's mother faked their death"

"they faked their death because they didn't love me nor Piper but your mom did pass away but she passed away loving you"

Annabeth sighed and leaned in and brought him in a hug "How are you not affected after everything that's happened?" she mumbled into his shoulder

Leo gave a silent chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist "I like to pretend it didn't happen and see the positive things." he said "if we were never kidnapped ypu wouldn't have been this confident"

Annabeth smiled at that compliment. she pulled away when she heard the door opened. Piper, who looked upset and pissed off, walked in the room with Percy who looked disappointed

"what wr-"

"My slut of a mother isn't in Paris!" she growled

"that's because she's in New york" everyone turned to see Hephaestus leaning against the door

"is it really that easy to break in here?" Leo thought out loud "And how did you find me"

Hephaestus looked down at the floor and glared at it "Calypso" he said in a whisper

"How do you know Aphrodite is here?" Percy asked

Hephaestus sighed "We keep in touch" before he could say anything else Nico walks in dumbfounded, Hephaestus studied Nico for a while before walking up to him. he stared at him for a while until Leo coffed  
"Dad, you're being wierd" he said

"shush boy" Hephaestus said as he glared at Nico"You look so much like Maria" he mumbled. he turned away and clutched his fists "What did Hades have that I didn't have?!" he yelled at no one in particular "was I not charming enough for her?!"

"Hephaestus" Nico began "Theirs something I need to tell you" he said _flashback ~10 years ago~_

_Nico's pov_  
_I laughed as I ran around the house Percy, me, and Jason were playing tag, right now Jason was it. _  
_Before I could move any further Jason jumped from behind and tackled me, tickling my ribs causing me to go in hysterical laughing. _  
_Soon Jason got off me and helped me up, I smiled at him and looked at his _  
_light sky blue eyes, I admired Jason in every single way, times like this I dont know who I like more: Jason or Percy_  
_I looked around and noticed we were in the attic, Jason and I spent this time and talked to each other. Percy came moments after looking annoyed._  
_"I thought we were playing tag!" _  
_"We are!"I said "well were" I corrected myself_  
_Percy walked around the attic and stopped in his tracks "Guys look" he called out as me and Jason walked to him. he kneeled down and picked up a heart shaped pink box with a ribbon on it. _  
_"What's inside?" Jason asked_  
_Percy shrugged "lets look inside!" he said as he pulled the red ribbon string then took off the cover. their were pictures and notes in it. Percy picked one of the picture and showed us. _  
_It was a picture of my mom, she looked younger like a teenager, she had her hair in a pony tail and her bangs were out and straight covering her forhead and stopping at her eyebrows. the tip of her nose was stained in pink ice cream as her tongue hung out lazily on the corner of her mouth. she was holding an pink ice cream on her left hand and in the right she was holding hands with a muscular hispanic man, the tip of his nose was stained with ice cream as well and had his tongue lazily hanging out, his eyes were crossed and he genuily looked like he was in love. I've never seen mom this happy before, she's always had a straight face like my father. she looked genuily happy and.. I can't help but feel that she feels genuily in love with that man._  
_"Who is he?" Jason asked_  
_"I don't know, Nico do you know?" Percy asked_  
_I shook my head "Lets ask my mom"i suggested as we all walked to wear my mother was, who was preparing pasta. _  
_"Mama?" I said. _  
_She smiled down at me, even if she was smiling I can't help but get the feeling she's sad_  
_I raised the picture to her "who is that man?" Mom's eyes widened and she looked as if she were going to cry _  
_she quickly wiped her tears and sat on the chair "huddle around" she said as me, Jason, and Percy all sat across from her in a circle_  
_"His name is Hephaestus Valdez" she started "I loved him and he loved me. but as the years went by he met a woman named Aphrodite, they loved each other and I couldn't let myself be hold back by someone that doesnt love me so I moved on and I met his best friend, your father, and got the chance to fall in love all over again" she said and smiled I knew she was lying, she doesn't love my father she loves Hephaestus_  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
Hephaestus stood their in shock and mumbled something and then his face was filled with relization "God danmit, the love potion!" he growled 'C'mon we're **ALL **going to pay Aphrodite a visit" he said as he guestured for everyone to follow him.  
~~~~~~~~~~a few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
everyone stood out of Aphrodites home. it was a mansion type, big and white with many windows. Hephaestus borrowed a bobby pin from Annabeth to open the door. when they got inside they looked around, the room was filled with love seats, roses and other beautiful flowers, paintings especially ones that showed love.  
Piper walked to a white table and picked up a family frame, it was a picture of a woman, Aphrodite, she had her long hair tied into a ponytail, she was wearing an oversize sweater vest that was white with black dots. she held a small girl in her arms with brown hair that was braided, Piper.  
Piper sighed and putted the frame down she looked around and noticed someone was about to move into the room  
"Mom!" she threw herself on the figure and noticed it wasn't a womans body but a man's. she blushed and quickly got off him she looked up at him and noticed he was muscular and looked similar to Hephaestus.  
"Who are you?" she asked  
"My brother" Hephaestus said "Ares"  
"who are you?" Ares asked Piper  
"Aphrodite's daughter"  
Ares nodded and looked at everyone else and stopped at percy , he growled "Jackson"  
"you two know each other?" Leo asked  
Nico nodded "sadly"  
"this little punk gave me a scar!"  
"You were hurting my baby!" Percy protested  
"Percy stop calling Nico your baby" Annabeth said  
"Percy.. Ares bumped into me by accident" Nico said  
"He pushed you!" Percy protested  
"No I didn't!" Ares said  
"even If he did wouldn't you think Jason would've beaten him up?" Nico asked  
Percy hesitated and suddenly a pang of realization "oops" he said quietly  
Ares growled at him "what are you guys doing in Aphrodite's house?" he asked  
"we could ask you the same question, brother" Hephaestus said  
Ares grinned "Aphrodite's my girlfriend and we-"  
"we don't need to hear about your love life with my mom" Piper interrupted  
Ares grinned and without saying a word, walked away  
A few seconds later a woman with damp curly hair walked in the room, she stopped in her tracks when she saw them then made a run for it  
" hephy! long time no see" she gave a nervous smile  
Hephaestus chased her and pinned her down "You poisoned me?!" he growled  
Aphrodite gave a nervous smile "surprise...?"  
"Hephaestus get your hands off my mother" Piper said  
"But-"  
"Now" Piper interrupted him  
Hephaestus sighed and got off her. Aphrodite stood up and looked in awe at her daughter. Piper kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Aphrodite's neck and hugged her  
Aphrodite looked taken back but she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and hugged her  
a few seconds later they pulled back. Piper looked at her mother with tears in her eyes "mama.. why did you run away?"  
Aphrodite sighed "I.. I wasn't in love with your father and I senced your father didn't love me eather." she said "I didnt want you to get caught up in the divorce so I thought if you went to an orphanage you would have a new better family. better than the other one you had"  
Piper choked on her tears "mama" she said as she got up. she looked like she was going to break down right their so Leo hugged her shushing her as she wimpered in his shoulder  
Aphrodite turned her head in confusement "who is this boy?" she asked  
"my son, Leonardo" Hephaestus said  
Aphrodite looked at him in shock "really?" she asked "how old is he?"  
"same age as piper: 16"  
Aphrodite smiled and got up from the ground "They care alot about each other don't they?"  
"obviously, they're bestfriends from birth"  
Aphrodite grinned "What do you think on marriage?"  
after saying marriage piper and lep pulled away and gave hrr a questioning look "Excuse me?" they both said  
"you heard me, marriage" she grinned "Piper I'm marrying you off to Leonardo"


	14. truth behind Aphrodite's decision

**A/N: ****_don't we all just adore Aphrodite? and her decisions? :) But don't fear! more icebergs that will possibly sink the leico ship will appear :P _****_  
_**

"I hate this" Piper said to Annabeth as the woman mesured her hips  
"don't worry sis I do too" Annabeth said. they were at the mall picking dressess for Piper. A woman was measuring her size to make the perfect dress. when the woman left to go get shoes for piper to wear piper groaned "out if all the guys I could've been with mom chose Leo!"  
Annabeth laughed "It's eather that or marry a man you never met"  
"Im sinking the leico ship though!"  
"technically speaking your mom is"  
"do you think after this we can go to the guidance councelor in our school? I need to let my anger out on someone"  
Annabeth chuckled "first thing tommoro"

Leo groaned as he collapsed in the bed "I'm 1000% done"  
"c'mon prince charming, we need to shop for your suit" Nico said as he sat next to Leo  
"Your not at the bit worried about this?"  
Nico shrugged "sure I am, but theirs nothing we can do about changing Aphrodite's mind, no matter how crazy it is"  
Leo sighed and turned to look at Nico, he held his arms out "can I get a hug?" he asked  
Nico chuckled and grabbed a laptop "not now" he said as he opened it and typed something into it "Aphrodite said I'm in charge of picking the apartment" he said as he layed in his stomach  
Leo groaned and buried his face into Nico's back "Your supposed to be jealous"  
Nico chuckled "I'm not the jealous type"  
Leo sighed "I wish you were" before nico could respond Percy walked in the room with bags under his eyes. he rubbed his eyes sleepily "do you guys have concealer?" he asked  
Nico and Leo looked at him in disbelief  
"Whats up with those bags under your eyes, Perce?"  
"nightmares" he said as he crawled to the bed "I want to marry this bed" he said as he closed his eyes to rest his eyes  
"what are you're nightmares about?" Leo asked Percy as he turned to look at him  
"wierd stuff" Percy said and looked at him  
"Like...?"  
Percy hesitated "Like... me not liking blue wierd"  
"that is pretty wierd"  
"mhm"  
they stood silent until Leo spoke "you haven't been getting much sleep since..." the sentence died as he stared at Percy  
Percy shrugged "Before I forget Aphrodite wants to see you at 5 p.m"  
"What time is it now?"  
"4:30"  
" I should go now" he said as he kissed Nico's cheek "bye Nico and Percy" he said as he walked away. when Nico heard the front door close he quickly shut his laptop "Percy?"  
"Yes, baby?"  
"we can't let Leo and Piper get marry"  
"ahh so you are the jelousr type?"  
"what would you do if you found out your boyfriend's bestfriend's mom married her off to your boyfriend?"  
Percy chuckled "okay lets go crash the wedding"

Leo walked into Aphrodite's house with the key she gave him, just to make him feel apart of the family.  
as he walked he stopped when he heard mumbles coming from Aphrodite's room. he leaned against the door and listened  
"... best friend/sister she deserves the freedom of choice to marry who she pleases" _Annabeth_ Leo thought  
"I know that she deserves the freedom of choice but I really need her to marry, nonetheless Leo" _Aphrodite_  
_"why? _why does she need to get married? why does she need to marry leo in particular?"  
Aphrodite sighed "I know"  
silence filled the room until Annabeth spoke "you know what? yoy can't just say you know and not-"  
"I know about everything you, my daughter, and leonardo did"  
"we attended school and lived happily ever af-"  
"cut the crap" Aphrodite spoke sharply "You, Piper, and leonardo were kidnapped and kept in Perseus's basement. when you guys got out it was pipers idea to kill jason, You kill Percy, and Leonardo kills Calypso"  
"H-h-how do you -?"  
"never underestimate me. my decisions are clear and helps everyone"  
something clicked in Annabeths mind because she gasped "Thats why" she said "Your marrying Piper off to Leo because you love Hephaestus. it all makes sence now" she grinned "You gave Hephaestus the love potion and he was able to fight it off, but it was too late so he hated you. so you think if you can marry piper off to leo hephaestus and you will spend time with each other and you'll think he'll truly love you like he truly loved Maria"  
Aphrodite laughed "your so smart. any ideas on how i know about what you guys been through?"  
Annabeth stayed silent  
"thought so" Aphrodite grinned "I know about your dirty little deeds because of the potion"  
"That- that doesn't make sence"  
"it's like bloodlines just change the blood into potion" she explained "Leonardo got injected with the potion, Calypso was the one who injected it, and I was the one who made it. You see the reason why I dont sell this to desperate little girls who has boy problems is because everything the person(who got injected) sees or hears the other person (the one who injected it)  
hear and see. that's why I only gave it to Calypso"  
"but calypso knew what was happening yet she walked into the trap?"  
Aphrodite sighed "when she was younger (right after leo _left) _she was depressed and I guess her father didn't want to have a depressed daughter so he drugged her for most of her life making her see things that weren't their. then their would be these people she would read/ watch and mimick them. her mind was not her own but the other person"  
"oh my god" Annabeth said "Wait but who was she mimicking?"  
"some red headed phyco in a show called American horror story: murder house"  
"did this red head had the same problem as Calypso?"  
"similar. she fell in love with her therapist, but it was a one night stand and he keeps telling her he doesnt love her that he loves someone else and she went phyco"

Nico walked to Hephaestus living room "Hephaestus!" he yelled  
"In here" a tired voice called out. Leo followed the voice and saw Hephaestus sitting in a chair with a Jack Daniels bottle and a cigarette in his other hand  
"what happened to you"  
"let me die" He whimpered as he chugged the bottle.  
Nico sighed "Please talk to Aphrodite about her deci-"  
"why bother?" Hephaestus interrupted "Finally a Valdez will be happy"  
"But Leo won't be _happ_y he doesn't love Piper"  
"oh well, he can suck it up. Life fucks with us all" he said as he drank  
Nico sighed "If I won't cjange your mind.. then let _her _change it"  
Hephaestus looked at him weirdly "Her who's -"  
"Hephaestus?" Nico side stepped to the left revealing a middle aged woman, about Hephaestus age, who had the same features as Nico. Inky black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin  
"Maria?" he got up and putted the bottle and cigar down and slowly walked to her.  
she smiled at him "Hephaestus" she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. they hugged for a few seconds until Maria pulled away to look at him "dont let leo and Piper marry. dont let him be forced into the mistake you and I both made"  
Hephaestus nodded, he looked at her then at nico "call Aphrodite, the wedding's off"

"good news Piper" nico said into the phone. before he called Aphrodite he called Piper  
"Pigs can fly?"  
"um...no"  
"oh then what?"  
"the weddings off, now you can go back to make out sessions with ice cream"  
"oh.. about that"  
"what's wrong?"  
"I think im gonna replace mr ice cream with someone else, whose,sadly,not food"  
"who?"  
"you know that hot guidance councillor?"  
"Reyna? Your crushing on Reyna?"  
"not crushing" she gulped "dating"

**THEIR I MADE YOU GUYS HAPPY**  
**BUT NOT FOR LONG**  
**ANYWYAS I CANT BE THE ONLY ONE WHO REALIZED PIPER+ Reyna= RIPER**


End file.
